Epic World Book 4: A Dream of Peace
by KingInDaNorf98
Summary: Sauron, after destroying Middle-Earth, is amassing his troops to assault Earth and take over the galaxy. Wars will be waged as the Light Savers, a team consisting of both Marvel and DC superheroes, face their hardest challenge yet alongside the rest of humanity: Fighting seven billion orcs to save the world in battles of epic proportions.


Epic World Book 4 A Dream of Peace

Prologue

In the wake of the death and destruction caused by Brainiac, Darkseid, Kahn, and Zod only a few heroes remain. Iron Man sacrificed himself to stop Galactus from devouring the world and Spiderman had his heart ripped out by Zod's wife, Faora. Sarah and Natasha were both killed, causing Dylan Strohaker great anguish and depression before he found a lone survivor in the ashes of New York City: Elena Gilbert. He married her and they founded a new team of heroes along with Hermione and Green Arrow (who got married), as well as Dylan's father Superman and Buffy the vampire slayer. All of the villains were defeated and peace had finally come for Dylan and his friends. But everything is about to change.

Chapter 1 A Second Chance

Gwen Stacy stood mourning over Peter Parker's grave at the cemetery in the outskirts of a demolished New York City. Construction had just started a month after the alien invasion and the workers were already halfway done reconstructing the Empire State Building. There were a lot of people in the cemetery paying their respects to loved ones who had perished in the attack. Aunt May stood by Gwen's side as they both grieved for the hero of New York. May said, "Peter was a good hearted man, he always cared for innocent people. As Spiderman he saved a lot of people, and died for it." Gwen cried, "He should have saved himself!" and hurried away from Spiderman's grave towards her home so she could sob alone.

When Gwen entered her house she saw to her horror that all of her furniture had been strewn about across the floor and she silently moved forward towards her knife rack. She chose a wieldy sharp knife and edged along the wall towards her living room. Gwen peered around the corner only to find her television lying shattered on the couch and then she heard a screeching sound from upstairs in her bedroom. Gwen ran up the staircase and took a right down a short hallway before emerging inside her bedroom, where she saw blood on the walls that read: _Carnage was here. He killed your father and mother, and now he wants YOU!_ Then Gwen saw a red flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye and everything went black.

Harry Potter opened his eyes and found he was in a white room and Captain America stood in front of him. "Where am I?" Harry gasped and Captain America said, "We are in Limbo, my friend." The wizard looked around in wonder and bellowed, "What happened to me?" Steve Rodgers smiled as he asked, "What do you remember?" Harry thought back and then remembered the war against the dark army and how he had been stabbed in the chest by Ares. That meant he was… "Am I dead?" Harry whispered and Captain America said, "Not yet. You still have a part to play in the universe. Alas, I am indeed dead, killed by the wretched villain Loki the Asgardian. My last act before receiving passage to heaven is to revive you. Now would you please kneel before me, Harry Potter?"

Harry went to his knees and stared questioningly up at Steve, who stood above the wizard. A stream of light suddenly struck Harry in the chest and he had one last look of Captain America as the hero disappeared, gone to heaven, before he himself closed his eyes. When Harry's eyelids fluttered open he found himself lying in the middle of a blood strewn battlefield during nighttime. The Hollywood sign shone in the distance and Harry got to his feet wearily before walking towards the city. After hours of laborious trudging he saw to his surprise a red and blue blur flying straight towards him. As the man drew closer he knew that the mysterious figure was in fact Superman and when the superhero got to him he yelled a greeting.

Superman hovered in front of the wizard and boomed, "My son has told me that you, Harry Potter, are dead. What are you doing here and how are you alive?" Harry asked, "Who's your son?" and Superman answered, "Dylan Strohaker." Harry said, "Then you are a friend of mine and I will answer your questions. I was killed at this battleground by the war god Ares and brought back to life by Captain America, who said that I still had a role to play in the universe. Do you understand what that means?" Superman said, "It seems you are important but I don't know what for, the evil has been destroyed in the universe. I will allow you to join the team if that is your desire, but first I must escort you to our headquarters." Harry bellowed, "What team do you speak of?" and Superman replied, "A team of heroes called the Light Savers." Harry said, "I will join this team," and summoned his broomstick with a wave of his wand before hopping on the Firebolt. Then he followed Superman as they soared over North America.

In Asgard Odin watched as his wife Frigga set his sons, Thor and Loki, on his bed. They were in the king's chambers and Odin (the king) desired to give Thor and Loki their lives back. Thor had his throat cut and Loki had been burnt to a crisp by some explosion when Sif and the Warriors Three had found the two bodies in Midgard. Odin had known about Loki's evildoings on Earth and that's why he sent the four in the first place so that they could capture him and put the god of mischief to justice. Instead they had found his two sons' corpses and decided to bring them back to Midgard in the hopes of reviving them. But Odin knew of only one person who could restore life. Odin pointed to Fandral and boomed, "Give word to Heimdall that he is needed in my chambers immediately." Fandral nodded his head in understanding and hurried away to fetch the gatekeeper.

Fifteen minutes later Fandral burst into the room with Heimdall following close behind. "What do you need, my king?" Heimdall asked and Odin said, "I need you to revive my sons." The gatekeeper grumbled, "Are you sure it's a good idea to give Loki another chance to wreak more havoc and destruction?" Odin boomed, "Loki will be imprisoned and questioned for his actions. Everyone deserves a second chance!" Heimdall tried to refuse but Odin roared, "I AM YOUR KING AND THEREFORE YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND!" Heimdall bowed, defeated, and walked over to Thor and Loki's still forms. He waved his hands slowly above their bodies while uttering a revival spell and golden magic flowed from his fingertips into their chests. Loki's charred skin almost instantly healed while Thor's throat wound closed up and the two gods sprang to their feet. Loki glared at everyone in the room and hissed, "Why am I here? I should be conquering Earth with my Chitauri army!" Hogun said, "The alien army has been destroyed and you are to be taken into custody." Thor was looking around the room in disbelief and whispered, "I was dead. How am I alive?" Odin embraced Thor and said, "Heimdall brought you and Loki back from death's door." Then he turned towards Loki and said, "You will be imprisoned and questioned as to your reasons for what you have done."

The Warriors Three and Sif surrounded Loki and the god of mischief laughed, "I respectfully decline your offer, father." Without warning he aimed his spear at Volstagg and blue energy flew out of its tip before slamming into the warrior's gut, sending him crashing through the wall and into the treasury. The remaining warriors charged and Hogun expertly swung his mace but Loki knocked the weapon sideways with his spear and thrust the sharp end forward. Hogun dodged the strike and had a moment's reprise as Sif and Fandral both attacked Loki with sharp blades and he was forced to leave his back open to the asian in order to meet their strikes with his deadly weapon. As Loki swiped his bladed spear across Fandral's forearm Sif swung her sword in a blur and Loki parried the attack as Fandral fell to his knees in agony. Hogun leaped for Loki's exposed backside only to receive a crushing blow to the face by the evil god's elbow.

Hogun toppled to the ground and Sif swung her sword towards Loki's head but the god of mischief ducked under the swing while thrusting his spear through her ribcage. Sif screamed in agony as her knees gave out from under her and as she thudded to the floor Heimdall and Odin ambushed Loki with their golden swords striking at the villain's heart. Loki sidestepped Odin's sword before he parried Heimdall's strike and slit the gatekeeper's throat. He then thrust his spear towards Odin's chest but a booming voice bellowed across the chamber, "STOP THIS MADNESS, LOKI!" and lightning struck the villain in the arm, forcing Loki to involuntarily miss Odin's heart as Thor stalked towards his brother. Thor smashed his hammer into Loki's face and the villain flew through the broken wall and crashed to the floor of the treasury. Thor walked through the wall and entered the treasury while Loki jumped to his feet to glare at the god of thunder. Loki hissed, "I will never stop until I claim what is rightfully mine: the throne of Asgard!" Loki pointed his spear at Thor and started to form blue energy to end the superhero when Volstagg came up from behind Loki and wrapped his arms around his neck, choking the god of mischief. Loki gagged as he positioned his spear to aim at Volstagg's heart before thrusting the weapon back with all his might, and the next instant his spear pierced the warrior's heart and Volstagg's eyes bulged in shock as he collapsed to the ground dead.

Thor roared in rage as he raised his hammer and sent lightning from the heavens to strike Loki and the god was flung back across the room by the force of the energy. Thor noticed a second too late that Loki was smiling deviously before the villain pressed a button behind him, and a large metal door opened to reveal the Destroyer. Loki pointed at Thor and hissed, "Destroy that fool." The Destroyer unveiled its eyes to reveal a fiery hot beam shooting towards Thor and the god of thunder blocked the beam with his hammer, but the force of the blast made Thor stagger to the ground. While the Destroyer ran towards Thor, the god of mischief blasted a hole in the wall and leaped outside. The metallic being punched Thor in the face and the god of thunder bellowed in rage as he pummeled the Destroyer repeatedly in the chest with his hammer, leaving large dents in the armor. The Destroyer swung a powerful fist that connected with Thor's gut, sending the superhero crashing outside into the ocean depths with the metal being jumping out after him.

Frigga tended to Sif and Fandral's wounds while Odin closed Heimdall's eyes so that he could rest in peace. Then there was a loud crash and he hurried into the treasury to find a large hole in the wall that led outside into the ocean. Odin also saw to his horror a dead Volstagg lying in the middle of the room with blood pouring out of his chest. The king cursed Loki and mumbled, "He is no longer my son." Odin ran back to his bedchamber to inform Frigga of Volstagg's death and she burst into tears. Odin told his wife, "There is nothing you can do for him, but you can still save Sif and Fandral's lives! Now I must confront Loki and end him once and for all." Frigga yelled, "You can't kill him, he's our son!" to which Odin coldly replied, "Not anymore." The King of Asgard hurried away, determined to defeat Loki and save his kingdom.

Chapter 2 Batman v Superman

I laid in the Light Savers palace in England with my wife Elena. We had our own quarters in the first floor of the west wing of the palace and life proved to be awesome. The Light Savers had two new recruits: Wolverine and Jean Grey, who were madly in love. They lived on the same floor in the east wing. On the second floor in the west wing lived Hermione Granger and Oliver Queen while on the same floor but in the east wing lived Superman, who was my father, and Lois Lane. Buffy the vampire slayer had an entire floor to herself on the third floor, where there was also the dining hall and kitchen. On the fourth floor there was a library and a staircase that led to the Watchtower, which was high up in the sky and allowed a clear view of northern England and contained a full supply of weapons and technology as well as our battle suits.

Elena and I cuddled while thinking over the past when my father burst through the door followed by Harry Potter. I stared in shock at the wizard who I thought to have been dead until this moment. Superman said, "I found Harry while scouting for new recruits." I gazed at Harry in wonder and asked, "How are you alive?" The wizard replied, "I was revived by Captain America, who said I still had a purpose in this world." I jumped out of bed and embraced Harry as I whispered, "I'm glad you are alive, my friend! You missed a lot of action while you were in the afterlife, but now the threat has been eliminated and the United States is starting to recover from the alien invasion. Also, Lex Luthor has been impeached from office and is in prison as we speak. Now why are you here, would you like to join the team?" Harry said, "That would please me very much, but I'm also here to see Hermione. Is she around at the moment?" As if in answer Hermione rushed through the door and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck before kissing him on the cheek.

"I heard the commotion and then noticed the Firebolt. That's when I realized you were here!" Hermione laughed in joy at reuniting with her friend who she thought had perished in the war against the dark army. At that moment Oliver Queen walked into the room and looked questioningly at his wife, who said, "This is a friend of mine, Harry Potter." Hermione released her hold on Harry's neck and the wizard shook hands with Oliver, who had a jealous look in his eyes. Harry had the same look and squeezed his hand with a little too much pressure. After a moment of awkwardness they finally let go of each other's hands and Harry asked Oliver, "Do you know Hermione?" and Green Arrow said with malice, "I'm her husband." "Oh," Harry said, surprised his friend would have married just after Ron's death. In truth, Harry had wanted to get together with Hermione and then eventually marry her; but that obviously wasn't going to happen seeing as she had married another guy. Harry harbored resentment towards Oliver from that day forth, and Queen felt likewise towards Harry.

Everyone noticed the resentment the two held for each other and at that moment I decided to break the silence: "We should have a meeting to decide what our plans are as a team." Everyone agreed and an hour later the entire team sat in the dining hall discussing what we planned to accomplish. I sat at the head of the table with my father to my left and Elena to my right. Next to Superman sat Lois, Wolverine, and Jean Grey. Buffy sat next to Jean and my wife sat next to Hermione and Oliver while Harry sat at the other end of the table facing me. Wolverine grunted, "What is this meeting about?" and I replied, "We need to decide our purpose since no evil seems to be left in the world." Buffy said, "What we need to decide is who is going to be our leader." All eyes turned to Superman and I. The Man of Steel said, "My son should lead, since he has all of the qualities of a leader." I shook my head in disagreement and said, "Father, you would be the best choice to lead. I am ruthless while you are kind and gentle-hearted, but still the best fighter out of all of us and a symbol of hope." Superman shook his head side-to-side and argued, "Dylan, you will instill fear in enemy hearts and are as good a fighter as me. You will be the leader of the Light Savers, I have faith in you!" I nodded my head reluctantly, agreeing to be leader of the Light Savers, and boomed, "Our team will protect innocents from harm inflicted by criminals and villains. We will take no part in wars between enemy countries but will protect Earth if it is again attacked by an alien foe." All of the heroes in the dining room nodded in understanding.

Bruce Wayne sat in front of his large computer in the Batcave, finally healed from Darkseid's strike to his abdomen. He had been nursed back to health by his butler Alfred Pennyworth and had still been recovering when the alien invasion began. Batman was forced to watch helplessly as millions were killed, including his sidekick Nightwing. Dick Grayson had insisted he was no longer Batman's sidekick because he had ditched the Robin costume and donned the Nightwing suit, becoming an independent superhero. But to Bruce, Dick would always be Robin, and now that Grayson was gone Batman felt as if he had an empty hole in his chest. He was currently tracking a criminal impersonating the late Joker. The Joker imposter had already murdered a dozen people and the night before on television declared that he would destroy Gotham, committing mass genocide.

Batman's sensors finally detected the villain's heat signature: the Joker fake was in Gotham Park. The Dark Knight jumped into his Batmobile and sped away from the Batcave towards the park. When he reached the park Batman saw fifty of the Joker's henchmen surrounding the imposter himself, who was planting a bomb on Bruce Wayne's statue. "That's mine, you son of a bitch," Batman said to himself before pressing a green button that made the hood of his car open to reveal a machine gun. Bruce wore a grim look as he opened fire on the criminals, who had only just now noticed the Batmobile. One of them yelled, "Everyone get under cover!" before bullets riddled him and a dozen other goons. The remaining criminals had hidden behind park benches and the statue, but the Dark Knight merely shot missiles in their direction and when they struck there were large explosions, sending dust and debris blowing in every direction. The caped crusader jumped out of the Batmobile and soared towards the surviving goons. He flung several bat-a-rangs that dispatched five criminals as he landed silently on the ground. A goon tried to sneak up on the Dark Knight but the hero elbowed him in the ribs and snapped his neck. _That must be the last of them, now where is that imposter with the bomb trigger_? Batman thought as he used his night vision to look around at his surroundings before spotting a clown running away with the bomb trigger in hand.

Batman aimed his stun gun at the false Joker and pulled the trigger. The next instant the imposter screeched in pain as the electricity struck him in the back and he fell to the ground as Batman ran over to where he lay. The Dark Knight gripped the fake Joker by the neck and yelled in a deep dark voice, "Who are you? Where are the other bombs?" The Joker fake whimpered, "M… my name is-s W…Will Skeeter and the bombs are at Gotham Z-Zoo and the p…police department and on Bruce Wayne's statue." Batman knocked Will unconscious with a powerful fist to the face and then crushed the bomb trigger with the heel of his boot. Bruce called Commissioner Gordon and when he answered the Dark Knight said in his deep voice, "The Joker imposter is unconscious in the Gotham Park, where there is also a bomb on Bruce Wayne's statue. There are two other bombs located in Gotham Zoo and the GCPD." The Commissioner said his thanks and Batman hung up before driving his Batmobile back to the Batcave.

Once he got there Bruce took off his Batman attire and donned a nice suit before taking an elevator up to Wayne Manor. He had a meeting to attend to at Wayne Enterprises concerning the stock exchange, but on his way out the door he found Alfred standing next to Clark Kent. His butler said, "Sir, Mr. Kent is here to speak with you in private," and hurried away as Bruce groaned, "What do you need, Clark? I have an important meeting that I'm already late for." Clark said, "We want you on our team, Bruce." Wayne asked in exasperation, " _We_? Who is _we_?" and Kent said, "The Light Savers." "You know I work alone, so why would you expect that I will join your team?" Bruce said. Clark said, "Because my son commanded me to retrieve you for him," and Bruce sneered, "You have a son that bosses you around? He seems to treat you like a dog." In a flash Clark grabbed Bruce by the neck and boomed, "Never assume I'm a PET!" He threw the billionaire across the room and Bruce crashed into a mirror, shattering it and the shards sliced into his arms. Bruce grunted in pain and looked up just in time to see Clark flying straight for him at the speed of light. Wayne ducked as Clark flew straight through the wall behind him and Bruce hurried into the elevator and rode it down to the Batcave, where he threw on his bat suit just as Superman burst through the ceiling of the cave and landed smoothly on the ground in front of Batman.

"Okay, here's the deal. We battle and if I win then I don't join your silly team, but if you win then I will be on the team without any say in the matter. Do you agree?" Batman grunted and Superman nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds reasonable," the Man of Tomorrow said and he shot heat vision out of his eyes but Batman dodged the searing heat and swiped out his shrapnel gun. The Dark Knight shot shrapnel at Superman but it bounced harmlessly off the Man of Steel's chest and clattered to the cave floor. Superman flew straight for Batman and before he could crash into him Bruce jumped to the side as he shot a razor sharp wire out of a gadget and as the Man of Steel struck it he cried out in pain. Superman faced the Dark Knight with cuts on his chest and as the wounds healed he blew ice breath from his mouth and when the ice reached Batman he was frozen solid, stuck in a big block of ice. Superman smiled in triumph and was about to fly away when he heard a buzzing sound and used his x-ray vision on Batman. Superman was surprised when he saw a flare gun in Batman's hand that was melting the ice encasing the Dark Knight. _He must have taken that out when he saw my ice breath coming for him_ , Clark thought and heat started to build up in his eyes, preparing to defeat Batman.

The ice turned to water and as the liquid splashed to the cave floor a freed Batman shot his flare gun towards Superman. At the same time a powerful beam of heat vision erupted out of the Man of Steel's eyes and the two flames met in between the opponents. Superman's heat vision almost immediately overcame Batman's flame and struck the Dark Knight in the chest, sending him crashing into his Batcopter. Superman sped over to the billionaire and punched him repeatedly in the face. Batman grunted in pain and kicked Superman in the stomach with all his might, giving Bruce time to hop in his Batcopter and fly up through the cavern ceiling before speeding away into the night. Superman gathered all of his strength before shooting up into the air like a rocket, chasing Batman's helicopter. Bruce looked at the Batcopter's heat sensor and saw to his horror a red dot gaining on his vehicle fast. Superman had almost reached the Batcopter when the helicopter abruptly veered to the right and the Man of Steel flew right past it. As Superman changed directions to face the Batcopter, the helicopter spun around to shoot bullets in his direction. Superman dodged all of them as he flew towards Batman and when he reached the Batcopter the Dark Knight pressed a red button, which resulted in a missile striking the Man of Steel in the chest. _BOOM_.

Superman had been close to the helicopter and when the missile struck him the Batcopter exploded. Both superheroes were thrown back by the force of the blast and Superman was unscathed while Batman wasn't so lucky. The debris caused Bruce to have cuts and bruises covering his entire body as the Dark Knight fell from the sky into the darkness of Gotham City. The Last Son of Krypton hadn't fallen towards Earth because of his ability to fly but when he saw Batman plummeting towards the streets of Gotham he cried out, "BATMAN!" and shot towards the falling bat faster than a speeding bullet. The unconscious Batman was a thousand feet above Gotham City and gained speed as gravity dragged the Dark Knight down to his impending doom. Citizens looked up in awe at the falling bat and when he was five hundred feet above the streets they wondered why he wasn't flying up. Then they felt dread as they saw he wasn't stopping and was about to strike the pavement when a red blue blur zipped past and the next instant Batman disappeared. Everyone looked around in wonder, trying to figure out where the Dark Knight had disappeared to. But their attempts at finding the bat were futile as Superman flew to England with Batman in his arms.

Chapter 3 Prisoners

Gwen Stacy opened her eyes only to see darkness surrounding her on all sides. A cold voice hissed, "My son has brought you to me in order to lure the Light Savers to my lair." Evil eyes peered from out of the shadows and glared at Gwen as she whimpered in horror. "The wizard thought he killed me in the war, but he was sorely mistaken. I'm more powerful than ever before. I am _VENOM_!" As the voice hissed Venom leapt in Gwen's face and she spit in his eyes. "You were Spiderman's enemy!" she cried and he laughed, "Yes. But that doesn't matter now that he's dead!" Venom's serpentine tongue licked Gwen's face and she cringed in horror. "STOP!" a voice hissed and a vampire stepped out of the darkness and shoved Venom aside. "The Master says we still need her to lure the Light Savers here. Once her use is over then you may do whatever you want with the girl." The vampire faced Gwen and said, "My name is Angelus and you are in a bad predicament. When Bullseye attacks the Light Savers he will tell them that you are our prisoner. Then once they enter this lair my allies will kill every single one of them." Angelus laughed and slipped back into the shadows.

Venom stared at Gwen with lust in his eyes as she listened to Angelus talking to a red being in the shadows. "Carnage, did anyone notice you capture the girl?" Angelus asked and the red villain hissed, "No. I killed her parents and sneaked away with Spiderman's girlfriend without notice." "Good, then our plan is finally coming to fruition!" Angelus hissed and smiled evilly as Gwen screamed in fright. _While Electro takes out the Fantastic Four we'll destroy the Light Savers. Then nothing will stand in Master Sauron's way. He will be Earth's king with me at his side and together we will conquer the entire world!_ Venom thought and laughed in joy as he stared at Gwen icily.

Lex Luthor sat in his prison cell, contemplating an escape. He thought back to when the police had burst into the oval office and put him in handcuffs. "I am the president of the United States! Get your hands off me!" Lex said and the chief of police had replied, "Not anymore, you're impeached!" Lex screamed in rage as the memory invaded his mind and he jumped to his feet banging on the prison bars. "Let me out!" he cried and a security guard slipped a bat between the bars and jammed it into his ribs. Lex crumpled to the floor of his jail cell in pain and hissed, "I'm going to kill you. I PROMISE!" The security guard just smiled cruelly and spat in his face before walking away. Lex wearily got to his feet and crawled into bed, waiting for lunchtime. He wore a mischievous smile, for he had a plan.

The next day came around and when the security guard slid open the jail cell door Lex walked out and as he passed the guard he wore an evil grin. The security guard followed Lex to the overcrowded lunchroom filled with a sea of orange prisoners. Lex sat down at his regular lunch table with the guard shadowing him to find a newcomer. It was Elektra, his accomplice. She had gotten into the male section of the prison by disguising herself as a man earlier today. Lex gave her a knowing smile and she nodded her head in acknowledgement, not wanting to give away her disguise to the security guard. Lex and Elektra had met in secret numerous times in the jailyard discussing their escape plan. There were currently a dozen of Lex's henchmen outside of the lunchroom hidden behind bushes and planting charges on the prison wall. The remaining fifty henchmen had surrounded the entire prison and were armed with AK-47s. In five minutes they were going to open fire on the security guards patrolling the perimeter while the bombs would go off in the prison and create an escape route in the lunchroom for all of the prisoners to escape from.

"What a lovely day it is," Lex said and Elektra sighed, "But we're stuck in this hell hole and will never enjoy it." The security guard shadowing Lex cackled with laughter and said, "You got that right, honey!" and he struck her in the face with his bat, sending Elektra reeling in agony to the floor. Lex shattered Rick's kneecap with a swift but powerful kick and swiped the gun out of the security guard's belt. Rick twisted around in anger and swung his bat at Lex but before it could strike the evil mastermind, Lex pulled the trigger. Rick's face was blown off by the bullet and as the security guard toppled to the ground Lex sneered, "Told you I'd kill you, asshole!" Lex helped Elektra to her feet just as chaos erupted in the lunchroom. The prisoners, having seen Lex kill a guard, were revolting against security and a battle erupted as inmates beat up guards and guards shot criminals.

At that moment there were explosions that rocked the entire building and one explosion in particular occurred in the lunchroom that created a passage to freedom. Lex and Elektra ran for the opening in the wall as prisoners flooded after them to reclaim their lives. Lex looked back to see the fighting had ended and all of the guards were dead, but they had killed half of the prisoners. Then fire flared across the ceiling and as the prison started collapsing Lex and Elektra ran through the opening and kept on running with the other prisoners until the penitentiary erupted in a huge ball of flame. All of the prisoners turned around to gaze at the destruction while Lex and Elektra saw guards lying dead with bullet holes in their chests outside the flaming prison. _My henchmen did well, they'll expect a reward. I'll give them the chance to serve me as Prince of Earth! Once Sauron has gathered his army we will crush civilization and build a kingdom out of its ashes,_ Lex thought and he decided it was time to join forces with his accomplice Electro. He tugged Elektra's hand and led her towards a waiting limousine. When they got in Lex told his henchman to drive to the Fantastic Four's headquarters so they could assist Electro in taking out the team of superheroes. The limousine sped onto the highway and drove towards New York City, where the Baxter Building housed the Fantastic Four. Ten tanks were driving behind the limousine carrying Lex's goons with their assault weapons. _The apocalypse is coming, and I'm going to start it!_ Lex thought and laughed evilly with Elektra by his side.

Chapter 4 the Battle of Asgard

Loki flew through the air after watching Thor tumble into the depths of the ocean with the Destroyer diving in after him. The god of mischief smiled deviously as he reached the Bifrost Bridge and thought about his future as being the King of Asgard. Loki's plan was to unleash the forces of both Svartalfheim and Jotunheim against Asgard's army. The Dark Elves and Frost Giants would destroy Asgard's forces under the leadership of Malikith the Accursed and Laufey, his true father. Loki walked down the bridge until he finally reached the spherical transporter and once he entered it he boomed, "Laufey and Malikith, start transporting your armies!" The next moment a vortex appeared that poured thousands of Frost Giants and Dark Elves from its mouth. Loki led the evil races out onto the Bifrost Bridge, where he started assembling them as more and more troops flooded through the portal. Finally, when soldiers had stopped emerging through the portal it closed and the armies of Jotunheim and Svartalfheim covered the entire bridge with Laufey and Malikith in the lead.

Odin hurried through his castle giving orders to all of his soldiers to prepare for battle against the Dark Elves and Frost Giants. He rushed into the armory, where the men of Asgard were throwing on armor and gathering weapons to battle their foes. The King of Asgard already had his golden mail on and his glowing sword was sheathed at his side. Odin boomed, "Gather in the courtyard! We'll assemble our forces there and then march to the fields, where we will crush the Frost Giants and Dark Elves! When the battle is over Laufey and Malekith's heads will be mounted on pikes and Loki will be executed for his crimes against Asgard!" Everyone in the room cheered and Odin felt sadness at talking of his adoptive son's death, but it had to be done. Loki's mischief had gone too far this time; he dared to ally himself with Asgard's sworn enemies and strike at his own kingdom. Odin declared, "I will ride to battle and defeat Loki myself!" and the Asgardian soldiers praised their king.

Frigga was still tending to Sif's wound and Fandral and Hogun stood watching. They had already been healed by Frigga and when she was done healing Sif the warrior sprang to her feet and said to Fandral and Hogun, "Lead on my friends! I will follow you into battle against this dark army that dares to invade Asgard!" Frigga bid the three warriors farewell as they rushed out of the king's chambers and made their way into the courtyard. Three thousand soldiers were defending Asgard against thirty thousand Dark Elves and twenty thousand Frost Giants. Fifty thousand cold-blooded killers against only three thousand trained men. The odds were severely stacked against Asgard and Odin knew that as he bellowed, "March to the fields!" The King of Asgard was leading the cavalry with Sif, Fandral, and Hogun by his side. When they made their way to the edge of the field Odin boomed, "Halt!" and the Asgardians ceased their marching and stood motionless, staring at their doom on the other side of the field.

Loki stood by Malikith and Laufey, who were smiling as if they had already won the war. Malikith hissed, "My Dark Elves will plunder Asgard of all its treasures!" Laufey sneered, "You won't get the Casket of Ancient Winters, which is the Frost Giants' prize!" Malikith growled, "Whatever, I just want to crush Asgardian bones, and the sooner the better! Loki, when will we charge?" Loki smiled cruelly as he said, "Let them charge first, and then we will send the full might of our forces against them. They will be wiped out in minutes and then I will personally slay Odin and become King of Asgard!" The three commanders laughed evilly as Odin gave his speech to the Asgardian army: "We are outnumbered but will not fall before these dark creatures because we have something worth fighting for! Our entire lives depend on this moment. The future of Asgard relies on the outcome of this battle against cruel elves and cold giants. We have valour, courage, and willpower. They have strength in numbers but that makes no matter, for Asgardians are brave and fearless! This is it! If we die today then I swear we will take these pests with us! They will burn in the pits of Hel where Hela will torture them every waking hour while we will ascend to heaven and bask in God's glory! WE FIGHT FOR ASGARD!" All of the Asgardians chanted, "FOR ASGARD! FOR ASGARD! FOR ASGARD!" and Odin held his golden sword aloft in the air for everyone to see. "CHARGE!" the King of Asgard bellowed and he led his army trampling down the fields towards the forces of Jotunheim and Svartalfheim.

Loki held up his hand as the Asgardian army charged towards his own forces to signal his army to hold and wait for the enemy to get closer. When Odin and his forces were a thousand yards ahead of them Loki signaled for his army to attack. Malikith led his Dark Elves and Laufey his Frost Giants as the evil swarm neared the oncoming Asgardians. The front line of the Asgardians readied their spears and pointed them towards the Dark Elves' chests and Frost Giants' legs. Odin's army clashed with Loki's army in the middle of the field and the Asgardian spears were thrust through a thousand Dark Elf chests and pierced five hundred Frost Giant kneecaps, knocking the giants off their feet and the cold giants fell onto their comrades, taking out an additional thousand Dark Elves. Sif weaved her way through the dark army killing enemies with expert sword strikes. Fandral fought by her side and as he sliced his sword through a Dark Elf's throat he dodged a large mace swung by a Frost Giant. The giant tumbled off balance as his strike missed and Fandral took advantage of the opportunity, thrusting his blade through the beast's chest and then he punched a Dark Elf that came upon him in the face. He yanked his sword free of the Frost Giant and decapitated the elf with one quick swing of his sword. At that moment five Dark Elves ambushed him and as one swung its sword towards Fandral's head he ducked and thrust his blade through its heart and kicked another Dark Elf in the chest, causing it to crash to the ground and the dark being was trampled by an Asgardian horse being ridden by a knight that thrust his spear through another Dark Elf that was fighting Fandral. The knight rode off after a group of Frost Giants and Fandral faced the two remaining Dark Elves alone. Both of them lunged forward with swords swinging towards Fandral's throat and he parried one of the swords and twisted around to knock the other sword aside before thrusting his blade through the Dark Elf's neck. The last Dark Elf stabbed Fandral in the back and he cried out in pain as the evil being pulled the sword out and swung its blade at Fandral's head. Sif sprang out of a sea of Frost Giants and parried the strike before kneeing the Dark Elf in the gut, sending it reeling to the ground where she chopped off its head with a downward strike.

Sif helped Fandral to his feet and he assured her that he was fine before they lunged back into the thick of battle. Hogun smashed Frost Giants' faces in while Odin killed every Dark Elf in his path and when a Frost Giant came out of nowhere his horse buckled in fear and Odin was thrown off as his steed ran away; he had to fight the giant on foot. The Frost Giant that loomed above him was abnormally large; it was a hundred feet tall. Odin thrust his golden blade through the giant's foot and the cold beast cried out in pain as he kicked Odin in the chest. The King of Asgard was thrown to the ground and lay on his back as the giant prepared to smash his skull in with a huge spiked club. Odin closed his eyes, waiting for the end, when a horde of knights crashed into the Frost Giant, cutting it with their blades. A gurgle of pain escaped the beast's throat as the giant toppled lifeless to the ground, crushing a dozen Dark Elves beneath him. Odin got to his feet before charging into the heat of battle with the Asgardian knights by his side.

Thor struggled with the Destroyer in the ocean depths and as he smashed its face in with his hammer the metalloid kicked him in the chest with such a force that he was sent crashing to the ocean floor a hundred feet below. The Destroy shot a red hot beam at Thor and the god of thunder deflected it with Mjolnir before summoning a thunder storm. Lightning arced from the clouds and struck the water, electrocuting both Thor and the Destroyer. Thor withstood the shock because of his invulnerability to lightning while the Destroyer exploded in a cloud of metal parts. Thor shot up out of the ocean and flew towards the field of battle while he stared in shock at the enemy. There were fifteen thousand Frost Giants and twenty thousand Dark Elves clashing with only two thousand Asgardians. The god of thunder heard Loki's voice boom, "Surround them!" and the dark swarm complied to Loki's command. Once all of the evil beings surrounded Odin's army Laufey hissed, "Crush the Asgardians!" and the Dark Elves and Frost Giants crashed into the Asgardians, killing a dozen every minute. Thor summoned all of his strength and raised his hammer, creating lightning that crackled in the sky and struck the dark army. His strike killed a thousand enemies in total and Thor flew down towards the battle, hoping to end the conflict.

Loki weaved through Asgardian soldiers killing any in his path and he was about to kill a knight when the king elbowed him in the face. Loki hissed in pleasure as he found himself facing Odin and he swung his spear towards the king's throat but the King of Asgard parried the strike and swung his blade at Loki's heart. The god of mischief sidestepped the blade and sliced his spear across Odin's face, making the king stumble off balance. Loki slid his blade from its sheath and dual wielded both spear and sword as he prepared to kill his adoptive father. Odin righted his footing just in time to dodge both weapons and then he plunged his sword through Loki's gut. The villain gaped at his father in shock and fell to his knees, where fury overtook his surprise and he sliced Odin in half with his blade. The dying King of Asgard tumbled to the ground in two pieces and Loki hissed, "I won, _father_! I am the rightful King of Asgard!" The god of mischief slit Odin's throat with his spear and took the former king's crown before placing it on top of his own head. Loki surveyed the battlefield and saw to his pleasure that half of the Asgardian army was already dead and the other half was growing weary as they were about to be overcome by their numerous enemies. He boomed, "YOUR KING IS DEAD! THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU ANYMORE!" and everyone stopped fighting to stare in shock at Odin's lifeless body. Sif burst into tears while Hogun and Fandral comforted her. The Frost Giants and Dark Elves cheered in victory only to be silenced by an imposing figure that walked right up to Loki. Thor glared at his brother as he cried, "You killed him; our father! YOU KILLED OUR FATHER!" Loki coldly replied, "He was never my father and you aren't my brother." He thrust his blade towards Thor's heart but the god of thunder smashed the sword to pieces with his hammer and punched Loki in the face. Thor addressed his army, "The battle isn't over, I will lead us to victory against this fool and his demon army! NOW FIGHT FOR OUR KINGDOM!"

The Asgardian force roared in fury as they crashed into the unsuspecting Dark Elves and Frost Giants. Loki hissed in anger as he shot blue energy into Thor's gut and the god of thunder was thrown back by the force of the blast before charging towards Loki whilst throwing lightning. The lightning crashed into Loki and he bellowed in fury as Thor made storm clouds appear above the battlefield. Loki and Thor clashed and as spear fought hammer battle raged around them. Hogun smashed a Frost Giant's head inside out with his spiked mace and then leaped on top of another Frost Giant's back. They grappled with each other and when the giant was about to throw Hogun off his back the warrior killed the beast with a powerful swing of his mace before he hopped off the giant and his eyes found Laufey surrounded by eleven other Frost Giants. Hogun charged into the midst of Laufey's guards and slit four throats before a sword cleaved through his right arm. He cried out in pain as his severed arm fell to the ground and blood poured from his open wound, but he fought through the pain and flung knives into the Frost Giant's eyes, blinding him. Hogun then thrust his sword through its heart and decapitated two more giants before facing the remaining four fiants. Weariness began to take a hold on Hogun as he parried a strike and slit a giant's throat before slicing a leg off another cold beast. The Frost Giant toppled to the ground, where Hogun smashed the evil being's head with his mace.

The last two guards rushed towards Hogun and one stabbed him through the heart with his sword and the other sliced Hogun's nose off. A yelp of pain escaped the warrior's throat but he kept on fighting, smashing one of the giants in the gut with his mace while parrying a thrust attempted by the other Frost Giant. The beast he had hit crumpled to the ground in pain and Hogun slit its throat as pain raced through his body and he began to bleed out while he sliced the last giant's sword hand off. The Frost Giant cried out in pain and Hogun silenced him with a swing of his mace before slowly making his way towards Laufey. The King of Jotunheim laughed coldly as he stalked towards the dying Hogun and when he got to the warrior Laufey boomed, "You lose." The Frost Giant slid his greatsword across a weak Hogun's throat and the warrior's last move was to thrust his blade through Laufey's cold heart. Hogun toppled to the ground lifeless and the King of Jotunheim gasped in pain as he pulled the warrior's sword out of his chest. Laufey turned to a group of Frost Giants fighting the Asgardian cavalry and commanded, "Kill them all," before crumpling to the ground dead.

Fandral fought side-by-side with Sif when a cavalry charge crashed into the two warriors with Malikith in the lead. Dark Elves bore down upon them and Sif's sword was a blur as all of the elves around her were killed while Fandral parried strikes attempted by a hundred Dark Elves. He had dropped fifty elves by the time reinforcements came and three hundred knights struck the Dark Elves down. Fandral, now able to help Sif, fought back-to-back with the brave woman and no Dark Elf could make it past their blades as they cleaved a way through the dark army's defenses. Once a line was clear of dark shapes the Asgardian cavalry charged down the path and fought against the Svartalfheim cavalry deep in their midst. Fandral caught sight of Malikith dueling five knights and the warrior charged towards the elf commander. Malikith had killed three of the knights by the time Fandral tackled the Dark Elf leader to the ground and he addressed the knights, "Leave!" The two Asgardians obeyed and they rode their steeds into battle away from Fandral and Malikith. The Dark Elf kicked the warrior off of him and as he got to his feet he hissed, "Once I kill you I will destroy everything you hold dear!" Fandral saw red as he jumped to his feet and leapt at Malikith whilst swinging his blade at the Dark Elf's neck.

Thor struck Loki in the gut with his hammer, causing the villain to buckle in pain. The god of thunder sent tornadoes ripping apart Frost Giants that were charging towards him before striking Loki with another bolt of lightning. "Manhattan was the last straw, brother! Ever since you unleashed the Chitauri upon Midgard I knew that you were purely evil and couldn't ever be good," Thor boomed as he beat Loki in the face with his fists. "I have to kill you," Thor whispered as he brought his hammer up to deal Loki a killing blow. The god of thunder slammed the hammer down at Loki's head but the god of mischief brought his spear up to block it. As Loki slowly got to his feet he boomed, "YOU CAN"T KILL ME! I AM THE KING OF ASGARD!" Odin's crown sparkled on his head and Thor struggled against his brother's newfound strength as his hammer began to falter. Everything happened in a blur: Loki's spear knocked Mjolnir aside with a burst of energy and the god of mischief stabbed Thor in the ribs with his spear; the villain twisted his spear out of Thor's body and as the god of thunder screamed in pain Loki shot up into the air above the waging battle.

Loki hovered above the battlefield glowing in a white light and the clouds burst. A ray of sunlight enveloped Loki as he unleashed a torrent of green energy from his spear. The energy struck the battlefield below, causing huge explosions that killed a massive amount of Asgardians. The Frost Giants and Dark Elves were immune to the destructive energy as they continued to slaughter the opposing army. Thor lie helpless on the ground as Kurse the demon devoured a hundred Asgardian soldiers in flames. The god of thunder spent most of his energy healing himself with a bolt of lightning and once he was fully healed Thor charged into battle. Sif was slaying Frost Giants when green energy struck the ground in front of her and she was flung back by the force of the blast. She crashed to the ground in pain and a thousand Frost Giants were about to overcome her when a series of lightning strikes crashed into the cold beasts, killing them all. Thor helped Sif to her feet and they both lunged at Kurse, who was attacking a group of twenty knights.

Fandral and Malikith exchanged blows with their blades, but neither one would fall. The duelers were oblivious to the battlefield erupting all around them and as Malikith performed an uppercut with his sword Fandral parried the attack and pressed forward with his blade, eager to kill the Dark Elf leader. Fandral sliced his blade towards Malikith's throat but the Dark Elf sidestepped the strike and thrust his blade towards the warrior's heart. Fandral leapt over the blade and sliced Malikith's sword hand off. A scream elicited from the Dark Elf's throat as his severed hand and sword clattered to the blood stained ground. Fandral landed on his feet and plunged his sword towards Malikith's chest but he jumped to the side at the last second and scrambled into a swarm of his brethren. Once Malikith disappeared in the midst of the Dark Elves Fandral cursed in anger and gathered the last of the Asgardian soldiers. He boomed, "Destroy all of the giants and elves; make sure you take out Malikith as well! Charge!" Fandral led three hundred soldiers and they met the dark army in the center of the field. The sounds of swords clanging echoed across all of Asgard as the Asgardians made their last stand.

Thor and Sif struck Kurse with their weapons to no avail and the bull-like creature kicked Sif aside before swinging an axe at Thor's head. The god of thunder blocked the axe with his hammer and struggled against Kurse's strength as the demon put a lot of pressure on his weapon. The axe slowly bore down upon Thor and the superhero's knees buckled under the weight of Kurse. His strength gave out and Mjolnir hung loosely at Thor's side as he dodged the demon's axe swing. Kurse prepared another strike and as he brought his axe above Thor's head, the warrior Sif leapt onto the demon's back and stabbed Kurse in the skull. Kurse roared in rage as he grabbed Sif in the palm of his hand and started choking her, but Thor regained his strength and sent lightning crashing into the demon's chest. Kurse released Sif from his hold as the lightning made him fly back, and Thor flew after the demon and struck Mjolnir against his chin. Kurse's head flew back and Thor continued to beat him as he flew the demon up above the plains of Asgard. When they were ten thousand meters above the battlefield Thor summoned all of his strength before he smashed his hammer into the demon's head. The body of Kurse flared with fire as it fell towards the army of Jotunheim below; when the carcass struck the army it crushed a hundred Frost Giants and Thor surveyed the last stages of the battle waging below. There were three hundred Asgardians left fighting five thousand giants and ten thousand Dark Elves, and the Asgardians seemed to be infused with newfound strength as they started pushing the dark army back despite being outnumbered. A voice hissed, "This is where it all ends," and Thor spun around to find Loki facing him and they flew towards each other. The brothers struck and Loki swung his spear towards Thor's heart only for the god of thunder to knock the weapon aside before slamming his hammer into Loki's gut. The god of mischief recovered quickly before he ducked under another swing and struck Thor with blue energy, sending the superhero crashing to the battlefield below with Loki trailing after him.

Fandral and the remaining Asgardian army fought valiantly against Dark Elves and Frost Giants, taking out large numbers of enemies while losing men in the process. Only a hundred soldiers remained fighting the dwindling dark army and Fandral decapitated a Dark Elf that had jumped towards him before slicing a Frost Giant's legs off. The giant stumbled to the ground where Fandral slit its throat and he moved forward with his men. Two Frost Giants and five Dark Elves rushed towards Fandral and the warrior cut an elf's head off. He stabbed another Dark Elf in the chest before pulling his blade out, then proceeded to decapitate a Dark Elf and slice one more elf in half. A Frost Giant threw a fist at Fandral only to have the warrior sever it and slit the beast's throat. Fandral then plunged his blade through the other giant's heart and faced the last Dark Elf, who turned out to be Malikith. Fandral lunged forward and sliced the leader of the Dark Elves' head off. The warrior cried out in victory only to find the entire dark army charging towards his position. They were angry.

Loki landed on the plains and sliced his spear across Thor's face, leaving a scar. Thor punched Loki repeatedly in retaliation and when the villain thrust his spear forward the god of thunder dodged the attack and struck Loki in the chest with his hammer. Lightning enveloped Thor as he crashed into Loki and they flew far away. When the two gods were above the ocean Thor electrocuted Loki with a tremendous burst of lightning. Loki cried out in pain as Thor yanked the spear out of the villain's hands and buried it deep into his chest. Thor was crying as he pulled the spear out of a shocked Loki's heart and the god of mischief's eyes closed as death overtook him. Loki seemed to fall in slow motion after Thor released his brother before finally crashing into the violent waves and sinking down to his ocean tomb. Thor watched solemnly as the waves devoured his adoptive brother before flying back towards the plains.

The remaining hundred Asgardian soldiers clashed with the rest of the dark army, which numbered five thousand in total. Sif sneaked to the rear of the dark army and started assassinating Dark Elves, killing thirty by the time a Frost Giant noticed her. The giant prepared to crush her with his large mace when Thor killed him with a storm of lightning that also wiped out a hundred other Frost Giants and two hundred Dark Elves. He fought with Sif by his side against the remaining rear guard and once they were all defeated the two warriors plunged into the middle of the dark army. Thor electrocuted everything in sight to dust while Sif dueled with Dark Elves and Frost Giants, always coming out the winner. Meanwhile, on the other side of the dark army Fandral and his remaining seventy soldiers successfully wiped out the front of the opposing cavalry. The Asgardian soldiers met with Thor and Sif in the middle of the dark army, which now numbered only a thousand. Thor was exhausted, his strength wavering when he was ambushed by three hundred Frost Giants. Fandral assisted Thor and when the god of thunder collapsed to the ground wounded the warrior stood over his friend, protecting him from the onslaught.

Fandral sliced an incoming Frost Giant's innards out before flinging his knives into twenty more giants, killing them all. Sif was busy dueling ten Dark Elves when she saw to her dismay Fandral get decapitated by a Dark Elf that sneaked up behind him. She quickly dispatched her foes and rushed towards the Dark Elf, stabbing him in the heart and slitting his throat. Thor had finally regained his footing, his strength returned, when he noticed his headless friend lying beside him and he let out a tremendous roar as he sent lightning crashing into all of the remaining Frost Giants, destroying them. The dark army contained only a hundred Dark Elves and while the remaining Asgardian knights vanquished them Thor held a sobbing Sif in his arms. After ten minutes of futile resistance from the Dark Elves the fifty Asgardian soldiers that survived returned to the two warriors. The captain of the Asgardians said, "The entire armies of Svartalfheim and Jotunheim are dead. Do you happen to know what became of Loki?" Thor whispered, "He's dead." The soldiers smiled at finally being rid of the god of mischief and they all returned to the castle where Thor told his mother that Odin and Loki were dead. "I killed Loki, it had to be done; he killed father," Thor said and Frigga cried in sadness as he comforted her.

Thor heard a voice in his head: _It's Dylan. Would you like to join my team?_ Thor responded that he would like to very much and asked if Sif could join as well, to which I said yes. The next morning Thor and Sif departed Asgard through the Bifrost Bridge and arrived in Midgard. The two looked around at their surroundings to see that they were in England and I faced them. "Welcome to Earth," I said.

Chapter 5 the Fantastic Four

Reed Richards sat next to Susan Storm performing an experiment that dealt with Magneto's remains. "I'm so glad that Magneto is dead," Susan said and Reed nodded his head in agreement as he tested to see if the villain's body was still attracted to metal. He held a metal cage above Magneto and the corpse almost instantly flew up and stuck to the cage. "He's not dead," Reed whispered, amazed that his nemesis was still alive. Susan immediately backed away from Magneto and asked, "What do you mean?" Mr. Fantastic said, "I mean he's unconscious, his powers are still working and he probably won't wake up until another hour or so." "Should we kill him?" Susan asked and Reed shook his head no saying, "We'll keep him imprisoned and see if he can give us some answers about the aliens that invaded our country."

At that moment Johnny Storm burst into the room with Ben Grimm close behind him. The Human Torch said, "We've got a problem, there are ten tanks on our doorstep!" Mr. Fantastic said, "See what they want, we'll prepare for a fight." Johnny nodded his head in understanding and flew out of the room to confront the commander of the tanks. Mr. Fantastic turned to Ben and said, "Follow him, and if the tanks are about to fire smash them to pieces!" The Thing ran out of the room to follow the Human Torch and Reed faced his wife and said, "Turn invisible and stay close to the commander so we can take him hostage if he doesn't want to play nice." Susan became the Invisible Woman and silently followed Ben as Mr. Fantastic raced upstairs and activated hidden weapons that were on the balcony facing the tanks. Reed watched his friends and the deadly automobiles closely, waiting to see sudden movements that would entitle him to open fire on the tanks.

Johnny bellowed, "I would like to speak to the commander of this shindig!" and a figure stepped out of a limousine with Elektra trailing him. Lex Luthor smiled at the shock displayed on both the Human Torch and Thing's faces. "You're supposed to be in jail!" Ben thundered and Lex Luthor simply said, "I got out." "What do you want?" Johnny asked and Lex said, "To kill you!" The tanks opened fire on the two superheroes but Johnny enveloped himself in flames and threw fire on one of the tanks, making it explode. The bullets panged harmlessly off the Thing's chest and the big superhero jumped on top of a tank with such a force that it exploded, killing the goons inside. At this moment Mr. Fantastic opened fire on the tanks and missiles struck two of them. _BOOM_. The two explosions killed the goons inside the tanks and Mr. Fantastic prepared to shoot more missiles when electricity zapped him in the back and he spun around to find himself facing Electro. The Invisible Woman made her way towards Lex to hold him hostage when a sai struck her arm and she cried out in agony, turning visible as pain raced through her body. Elektra punched Susan in the face and kicked her in the gut, sending the superhero crashing to the ground. Elektra thrust another sai at Susan's neck but she turned invisible and dodged the attack before springing to her feet. Susan snuck up on Elektra and put her in a chokehold, making the ninja gasp in pain and struggle for release. The Invisible Woman slipped a sai from Elektra's belt and plunged it through the ninja's back. Elektra elicited a scream as she elbowed Susan in the face and she was released as the ninja pulled the sharp weapon out of her back and duel wielded two sai as she searched for the Invisible Woman.

The Human Torch flung flames towards another tank and as it exploded a tank shot him with a missile and he crashed to the ground in pain. Lex's henchmen poured out of the five remaining tanks and shot at the Thing with their Ak-47s, but Grimm was unaffected as he began tearing apart the goons. Lex hurried to the trunk of his limousine and pulled out an RPG before shooting it towards the Thing. When the RPG missile struck Ben he flew through the air and crashed into the Baxter Building, where Mr. Fantastic was battling Electro. Reed stretched his arms, wrapping them around Electro, but electricity was emanating from the villain's body and it struck Mr. Fantastic forcing him to release Electro. The power in the Baxter Building went out as Electro drained the entire building of electricity and as the lights flickered off an immense amount of electricity flew out of Electro's hands and struck Mr. Fantastic in the chest. Reed Richards' knees gave out from under him and he toppled to the floor with sightless eyes staring at Magneto, who was now conscious.

The Human Torch slowly got to his feet to find a dozen goons surrounding him. They opened fire and Johnny destroyed all of the bullets with flames that scorched Lex's henchmen, killing them. He managed to destroy three more tanks by the time Lex shot him with an RPG, sending the Human Torch flying back and crashing into a building six blocks away. The Invisible Woman punched Elektra in the stomach several times before she started choking her. Elektra managed to point her sai over her shoulder and thrust back with all her might, plunging the deadly weapon deep into Susan Storm's skull. The Invisible Woman lost her invisibility and Lex saw her drop dead to the street and congratulated Elektra with a nod of approval. Lex said, "It's time to go!" and signaled for the two tanks to follow his limousine as he and Elektra drove away from the Baxter Building with Electro trailing after them. Lex told his henchman T-Dog to drive to Venom's lair, where they would help Angelus defeat the Light Savers.

The Thing saw Mr. Fantastic's lifeless body and then noticed Magneto standing up from his experiment table. Electro had already jumped off the balcony, not knowing that the Thing was in the building. Ben charged towards Magneto but the villain lifted the palm of his hand up and the Thing was lifted off his feet into the air. _Damn this metal belt_ , Ben thought as he struggled to pull off the belt only to find that he couldn't move and Magneto clenched his fist, choking the Thing. Ben gasped for breath but there wasn't any as Magneto walked up to him and said, "Time for revenge." The next second Ben's head popped off his body from the pressure Magneto was applying and the villain let the headless Thing topple to the ground before following the tanks to Venom's lair, curious of Lex Luthor's plans.

The Human Torch sped towards the Baxter Building with flames marking his path. When Johnny Storm reached the building he saw that the tanks were gone and his sister lie on the ground with blood pooling beside her head. "Susan! No, please don't be dead!" Johnny cried as he crouched beside her lifeless body, cradling Susan's head in his arms. He sobbed for ten minutes before he looked inside the Baxter Building to find to his horror a headless Thing and dead Mr. Fantastic. "My team's dead, what am I going to do?" he mumbled to himself and then he decided to take revenge and kill Lex Luthor and his gang. He shot up into the air and roared, "Flame on!" as fire enveloped his body before he flew after Lex's limousine.

Chapter 6 Spark of War

Superman landed on the terrace outside the Light Savers headquarters and carried an unconscious Batman into the mansion. Clark set Bruce down on his bed in the bedroom he shared with Lois and when the Dark Knight awoke he found the entire team was surrounding him. "What happened?" he grumbled and Superman replied, "I beat you, and now you are a member of the Light Savers." "Shit, I didn't want this. Batman has always worked alone and that isn't about to change!" Bruce protested but Superman had a determined face as he said, "We had an agreement, you can't back out because I defeated you fair and square." Batman was about to argue until I boomed, "You're a part of the team now. There will be no more discussion about this because there are more important matters to talk about. Thor, tell the rest of the team what you told me." Thor stood beside the Lady Sif as he said, "Loki the Asgardian attacked Asgard with the armies of Jotunheim and Svartalfheim and our forces successfully repelled them. I personally killed Loki and all of the dark army was vanquished, but with heavy lost. Most of the Asgardian soldiers were killed and our king perished as well. I am now the king of Asgard with Frigga going into depression because of the death of her husband and son."

Lois said, "I'm sorry for your loss, which sounds terrible." Sif whispered, "We'd rather not talk about it," and Jean changed the subject by saying that our team had to take measures to prevent another alien invasion. Buffy said, "I agree, but how are we going to do that?" I was about to answer her question when the window burst and a bullet bounced off my chest. I was unharmed as my super vision found a lone figure standing on a hill ninety meters away from the mansion. Superman, Thor, and I flew out of the window with the rest of the team running out of the front door. Green Arrow, Buffy, Sif, and Wolverine raced ahead of Elena, Lois, Jean, Harry, and Hermione to help the three superheroes defeat the shooter. Bullseye took aim and shot Superman in the head just before the Man of Steel slammed into him, sending the villain falling down the hill. The sharpshooter landed on his feet and was about to shoot Thor when an arrow struck his thigh. Bullseye cried out in pain as Green Arrow punched him across the face and kneed him in the ribs. The villain regained his composure and fractured the hero's elbow with a swift kick before twisting around to stab an incoming Sif in the gut. The warrior crumpled to the ground as Green Arrow wailed in agony and Buffy and Wolverine ambushed Bullseye. The villain tried to dodge Logan's sharp claws but Buffy put him in a chokehold as Wolverine plunged his blades into Bullseye's chest.

"NO!" Superman yelled as he plummeted into Wolverine, burying the hero into the ground. "We need him alive!" I boomed and Hermione rushed to the villain's side. "I can heal him," she said as she waved her wand above Bullseye's wound and after a minute it was gone. As Elena and Lois tended to Oliver and Sif's wounds the rest of the team questioned Bullseye about why he attacked us and who he worked for. Jean had lifted Wolverine out of the crater Superman made when he attacked Logan and the mutant was standing by her side as he seethed with anger towards Kal-El, who glared at him in return. Bullseye said, "I attacked you because my employer Angelus ordered me to. He wants me to tell you that Gwen Stacy is his captive and if you all don't come to his lair then he will kill her and start a war that will end the world." Buffy immediately recognized the name and said, "So Angel is evil once again. Who turned him into Angelus?" Bullseye hesitated before he answered, "Sauron, leader of the dark army that Angelus is planning on using to destroy Earth. He has the One Ring after slaying the entire kingdom of Midgard. Sauron is now the most powerful being in the galaxy and his army numbers in the billions. I suggest you follow me into Angelus' lair or Earth will be wiped out in hours."

Everyone shivered in horror at the news, including Green Arrow and Sif, who were now healed with Elena and Lois by their side. Thor said, "Why should we trust Angelus not to order Sauron and his army to attack Earth even if we do follow you?" Bullseye coldly replied, "Because you don't have a choice," and with that being said, the villain started making his way towards Angelus's lair with the reluctant Light Savers following behind.

Lex's limousine, Electro, and the two tanks entered Angelus' warehouse to be greeted by Angelus, who had Carnage and Venom by his side. Lex Luthor exited his limousine with Elektra following and all of his soldiers emerged from the tanks. Electro rushed to Angelus and said, "I helped them kill the Fantastic Four, now we just have to wait for the Light Savers to get here and then we will have the opportunity to wipe them out as well." Venom hissed, "Then nothing will stand in Master Sauron's way in taking over Earth and building a kingdom in its ashes." Lex noticed an unconscious Gwen tied up in a corner of the room and said, "Shall my men take up positions to take out the Light Savers when they arrive?" Angelus hissed, "Yes, but only open fire on my command. I want to give Buffy the chance to join Sauron because I still have hope in her making the right decision." Lex and Elektra began assembling their men in the shadows of the warehouse as Magneto entered the building and declared that he would join Sauron in taking over Earth. He also wanted to help destroy the Light Savers and Angelus grinned evilly as Sauron's army grew.

Johnny hovered above the warehouse, having overheard the entire conversation and decided that he needed to inform the Light Savers of their predicament. The Human Torch turned into a flaming blur as he flew towards the team of heroes. After a day of flying he found us on the east coast of the United States. We had journeyed for two days across England and the Atlantic Ocean and when we heard the Human Torch's news we decided to pick up the pace. But not before Bullseye was taken care of. Wolverine finished off the villain with a swipe of his claws and as blood poured down Bullseye's throat Superman flew him above the Atlantic Ocean and dumped him into the water. Superman carried Lois and Buffy on his shoulders as he zipped through the air while I carried Elena and Green Arrow. Jean used her telekinetic powers to allow Wolverine and herself to fly while Thor carried Batman and Sif. Hermione and Harry Potter flew on their broomsticks with the Human Torch soaring ahead of the team, leading the Light Savers to Angelus's warehouse.

The Light Savers reached the warehouse an hour later. Superman, Batman, Thor, Green Arrow, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Hermione, Buffy, Harry, Sif, and I stood in front of the warehouse doors with Elena and Lois behind us. The warehouse doors burst open and Angelus stood with Lex Luthor, Elektra, Electro, Venom, Carnage, and Magneto by his side. Carnage hissed, "Where is Bullseye?" and Wolverine replied, "I killed him." Carnage lunged forward but Angelus boomed, "NO! Carnage, come back here!" The red symbiote complied reluctantly and returned to the vampire's side. Angelus glared at the Light Savers and hissed, "Why was my employee killed?" At that moment the Human Torch burst through the glass ceiling and landed on the ground behind the villains. Glass shards rained down upon the bad guys as Lex screamed, "I killed you!" "No, you killed Susan and my friends! NOW I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU VILLAINS!" Johnny roared. The Light Savers charged forward while Lois and Elena opened fire on Lex's men, who had come out of hiding and began firing upon the team of heroes. The Human Torch sent flames crashing into the villains and grabbed ahold of Lex before shooting into the air, where he brutally beat the billionaire. Superman and I both attacked Venom, but he managed to ensnare us both in symbiotic arms and began suffocating father and son. I roared in rage as heat vision burst out of my eyes and disintegrated the black slimy arms suffocating me. I was free! Superman had also managed to break free of the symbiotic arms by freezing them solid with ice breath before shattering the limbs with his super strength. We both shot towards Venom again only for Magneto to crash into Superman and the two super beings began punching each other while flying out of the warehouse and into the sky above the Great Plains.

Lightning burst from Thor's hammer and struck Electro, who seemed fueled by its power and his body consumed the energy. "Damn," Thor mumbled as the electric villain zoomed towards the god of thunder and when he struck an explosion rocked the building. Wolverine swung his claws through Carnage but the red symbiote was unharmed as it enveloped Logan. The mutant grunted in exertion as he sliced his way out of the red symbiotic being and charged at Carnage once again. The red being grew tenfold and threw Wolverine into a tank, which exploded in a cloud of flames. Logan walked through the inferno with scars that healed almost instantly and was about to resume his attack on Carnage when he noticed Jean floating in the air. She faced Carnage as her skin turned red and the warehouse shook as the mutant spread her arms and Carnage exploded in a shower of red slime. Wolverine yelled up at her, "Good job, honey! Now come back to the ground!" Jean glared at him as she transformed into the Phoenix and used her telekinetic powers to lift him into the air before she began to choke Logan. Wolverine grasped his throat, straining for breath, but the Phoenix crushed his windpipe and began to disintegrate him. Harry and Hermione both bellowed, " _Expulso_!" and the spell surged out of their wands and combined before striking Jean. An explosion occurred that ripped apart the ceiling of the warehouse and the Phoenix released her hold on Wolverine as she plummeted to the ground. Logan toppled to the floor of the warehouse and gasped in relief as his windpipe healed and air flowed through his lungs. Harry and Hermione hurried over to where the Phoenix had fallen only to find her gone.

Batman swooped towards Elektra and the evil ninja flung knives at the superhero, but he merely raised his cape over his head and the weapons were deflected off the dark cape. As the knives clattered to the ground Batman struck Elektra, performing a strong kick that knocked her head sideways. The skilled woman recovered quickly and swung a kick at the Dark Knight. He sidestepped the foot before burying a bat-a-rang in her side and Elektra lurched away in pain as Batman threw another one. The sharp weapon flew towards Elektra and she swiped her sai in its path, knocking the bat-a-rang aside. She leapt into the air and plunged the blade towards Batman's heart; the Dark Knight managed to point a hidden knife at her while he ducked under the sai and the knife pierced Elektra's heart as the ninja landed in front of Batman. A screech of pain escaped Elektra's throat as the villain fell to the ground lifeless. Batman pulled his bloodied knife out of the corpse's chest and charged at Lex's soldiers.

Buffy and Angelus clashed as Green Arrow and Sif fought Lex's men. Oliver released an arrow that pierced a soldier's throat while Sif thrust her blade through another soldier's heart. The two warriors ducked under cover as the remaining ten goons opened fire on them. After thirty seconds the shells stopped raining upon their position and the two heroes rushed towards the soldiers. Green Arrow shot two men through the throat before the only remaining tank shot a missile at him and he was forced to dive to the side as the missile struck a propane container. Oliver and Sif were both thrown back from the force of the explosion and when they regained their footing the tank already had another missile prepared. Sif ran as fast as she could towards the eight soldiers and began slaughtering them as the missile burst out of the tank and soared towards Oliver. Green Arrow leaped over the missile before it struck the wall twenty yards behind him. He notched an arrow and released. The arrow shot through the hull of the tank and pierced the operator in the membrane; Oliver then threw a Molotov cocktail at the tank. The weapon of destruction exploded in a shower of shards and when the dust cleared Oliver saw to his pleasure Sif standing over eight stiff bodies.

Superman and Magneto battled in the air above the Midwest. Heat vision erupted out of the Man of Steel's eyes and struck Magneto in the chest, sending the mutant spiraling down towards Kansas. Superman flew after the villain and punched him in the face, the force of the hit making Magneto plummet to the streets of Smallville, Clark's hometown. Superman landed smoothly on the ground facing the crater Magneto's body had created while citizens screamed and ran away from the battle scene. Magneto levitated out of the human-made crater with fury in his eyes and clenched a fist, forcing Superman into the air so that they were eye level with each other. "You may be able to push me around now, alien, but you don't have a chance against what is about to fall upon Earth. Sauron's army matches the human population; everyone on Earth will have to take up arms against this threat. Even women and children will fight for their lives in the war that will culminate in the destruction of humankind!" Magneto hissed. Clark strained against Magneto's powers as he screamed, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" "So that mutants can finally have freedom from human scrutiny and live in peace!" Magneto growled and clenched his fist tighter, beginning to squeeze the life from Superman. "This isn't peace, it's war!" the Man of Steel boomed and roared in exertion as he broke free from Magneto's powers and crashed into the mutant at the speed of light. They burst through a McDonald's and plowed through a brick wall before emerging outside, where Superman pounded Magneto furiously until he was nothing more than a bloody pulp. Superman threw the broken form of Magneto to the street below and zipped away from Smallville faster than the speed of light. Clark flew towards Angelus' lair hoping against hope that his friends were still alive. Meanwhile, Magneto wearily got to his feet and found himself facing Jean Grey, who was now the evil Phoenix. "I knew you would join us," Magneto said with a smile on his face and the Phoenix replied, "Follow me to Sauron's army." The two mutants disappeared in red mist as Jean teleported to Africa with Magneto by her side.

The Human Torch was wreathed in flames as he flew over the United States punching Lex Luthor. The criminal mastermind gasped in pain as Johnny delivered a final punch that knocked his head sideways. Johnny bellowed, "I'm going to end your terror once and for all!" as he prepared his nova energy to kill Lex, but the villain just smiled as he pressed a button on his belt. A satellite in space released sonic energy that flew down towards Earth and Lex kicked the Human Torch with enough strength to force the superhero to let him go. Lex plummeted towards the grasslands below as the beam of sonic energy struck Johnny Storm and the criminal watched the last Fantastic Four member explode in a brilliant flash of light. Lex then pressed another button on his belt as he continued falling through the air and ten seconds later his private jet swept underneath him. Lex landed in the cockpit and laughed in victory as he flew away from California and towards Africa, where he would meet up with Sauron's forces and begin destroying humanity.

I swooped above Venom whilst heat vision exploded out of my eyes and sliced the symbiote in a hundred different places. The creature hissed in pain as it swung a monstrous hand at my side and when the hand smacked me I was thrown into a propane tank, which exploded and sent my injured body flying back towards Venom. The monster tried to hit me again, but I swerved to the side and froze the entire length of his arm with ice breath. I then shattered the limb with a steel fist before propelling my body through Venom's throat, emerging behind the creature with its guts covering my cape. Venom's scream shattered the windows of the warehouse and everyone in the building covered their ears as the monster grew until it was eighty feet tall and its head burst through the ceiling of Angelus' lair. I planted a clenched fist on the ground before taking a deep breath as I summoned all of my strength and shot up into the air faster than a bullet train. I flew towards Venom's chest with fists outstretched while burning a hole through the evil being's head with heat vision and the next second I flew straight through the monster's heart. I continued flying with my cape whipping behind as I broke the sound barrier and soared towards Africa, where I sensed Sauron was massing his forces.

Elena and Lois gazed in shock at the lifeless Venom toppling towards them. The two women were about to get crushed when Wolverine scooped them up and ran as fast as he could out of the warehouse. When they were clear of the falling monster the three looked back at Venom striking the front wall of the building and watched as the entire wall crumbled under the villain's weight. Inside the warehouse, Thor still battled Electro while Angelus and Buffy fought a deadly duel. The god of thunder was getting beaten by the electric villain and Electro laughed crookedly as he smashed a fist into Thor's face and kneed his gut, forcing the superhero to his knees. Electro released an electrical storm at a wounded Thor and he screamed in agony as his body crumbled to the ground, about to succumb to his injuries. Electro hissed, "The Age of Sauron has begun!" as he crushed Thor's face with his foot and created a lightning sword, which he plunged down towards the Norse god. The sword halted at the last second and a mysterious force rotated it towards Electro's chest. Harry Potter walked in front of the villain using his wand to control the sword and he said, "Not as long as I live," before thrusting his wand forward. The blade followed the wand's movement and pierced Electro's heart and he gasped in pain as his electrical form expanded before disintegrating in a shower of sparks. Harry healed Thor's wounds with a wave of his wand and the god of thunder thanked him as he got to his feet and noticed an unconscious Gwen slumped in a chair.

Angelus swung his sword in an arc towards Buffy's neck but she avoided the strike by ducking and thrust her own sword at the vampire's chest. Angelus knocked the sword aside and jumped in the air while performing a downward strike, intent on slicing the slayer's skull in half. Buffy brought her blade up to meet Angelus's and she struggled under the weight of the furious vampire as he bore down upon her small form. Her grip on the sword hilt began to slip and Angelus took advantage of the opportunity, elbowing Buffy in the face and slicing his blade through the vampire slayer's wrist. Buffy yelped in pain as both her hand and sword clattered to the cement floor. Angelus kicked Buffy in the chest, sending the hero slamming to the ground where he stood above her broken body. "This is your last chance to join me, my love," Angelus hissed. Buffy glared at him and spat, "I would never join a demon in taking over Earth!" and she jumped to her feet and flung a knife at the vampire's face in order to distract him from the stake she plunged through his chest. Angelus momentarily turned into Angel as he whispered, "I'm sorry, please forgive me." Buffy said, "I forgive you, Angel. But Angelus was the one I fought and I will never forgive him." Angel disintegrated into a pile of ash and Buffy cried at the death of her former lover.

Everyone rushed over to an awakening Gwen, including Superman, who had just now flown into the building. Gwen asked, "Are they gone?" and Green Arrow said, "Most of the villains that held you captive are either dead or they fled." Gwen said, "Thank god, I thought Venom was going to rape and then kill me!" She began to cry as the Light Savers comforted her. But the comforting immediately ended as Batman said, "My sensors indicate at least seven billion enemies preparing for war in South Africa." Elena asked, "Where's Dylan?" and Batman said with dread in his voice, "He's confronting Sauron's army as we speak." Superman cursed before he boomed, "My son is going to get himself killed! Are there any human resistance?" "Yes, but only ten thousand farmers from villages outlying the country," Batman replied and Wolverine asked, "Why are they attacking South Africa first?" "That country is near the middle of Earth's land surface and once Sauron has control over that area then he can spread his army across the world in all directions. Then he'll be able to simultaneously destroy all of human life in under a week and he will then proceed to taking over the planet," Sif said. "Sauron is going to make Earth his kingdom, and then his forces will be able to infiltrate all of the realms and take over them as well." Thor's comment made everyone shudder in horror as they realized the weight of the entire universe rested on their shoulders. The humans had to win this war or the world would end.

Chapter 7 Sauron's Army

Mongul, leader of the gladiatorial planet War World, captained his warship across leagues of open space towards Earth. Sauron had appeared to him in a dream and said that he massacred everyone in the Middle Earth dimension except for the orcs and Urak-hai, whom he planned on using to conquer all of the worlds. Mongul protested, claiming War World as his own planet and nobody else could take it from him. Sauron's reply was that he wouldn't attack War World if Mongul led his gladiator army to Earth and assisted the Dark Lord of Mordor in destroying humanity. But Mongul had refused, stating he wanted more than just a receded threat and Sauron finally conceded, allowing the gladiator race to occupy Earth alongside the orcs. Now Mongul sat in his captain chair, staring off into the stars. "Captain, we are entering Earth's solar system and will arrive at the planet in approximately two days' time." Mongul nodded in acknowledgement at his lieutenant and braced himself for the coming war.

Sauron and the Witch King rode side-by-side on black steeds, leading their army of seven billion through South Africa, pillaging villages and murdering everyone in sight. So far they had met futile resistance and killed the country's leader, but Sauron knew that once the rest of Earth caught news of South Africa's destruction they would attack his army with all they had. It didn't matter. By the time the powerful regions of the world deployed their troops and weaponry it would all be over. Sauron would build his kingdom upon the bones of humanity and wreak havoc upon all worlds that opposed him as he conquered the entire galaxy. They had been ravaging the countryside of South Africa for several hours and now swept across Namibia and Botswana. After an hour the two countries were covered with fresh corpses and Sauron's army spread throughout Zimbabwe, Angola, and Zambia. In less than thirty minutes the orc and Urak-hai forces massacred those three countries and proceeded on to Tanzania and Congo, which they wiped out in just fifteen minutes.

Sauron's army trampled across the rest of Africa for a day until the entire continent was nothing more than a blazing land mass of death and ruin. At this point the dark army split off in two directions: one half marched to Spain and the other half swept through Saudi Arabia and into the Middle East. The Witch King and Sauron also split ways with the king leading the forces that ravaged the Middle East while Sauron led his army across Europe. Sauron was halfway through conquering Spain when a lone figure stood blocking his path in the midst of the bloodied city of Barcelona. Sauron hissed in displeasure as he rode his steed to where the infuriating man stood. "I suggest you retreat to whatever hell you came from, demon!" I said with malice in my voice. Sauron laughed, "Or what, puny mortal? Who are you to confront an army seven billion in number?" "My name is Dylan Strohaker, leader of the Light Savers and your killer," I replied and fire blazed within Sauron's dark eyes as he swung his sword towards my neck.

I swiftly dodged the blade and leapt into the air, shooting heat vision at Sauron's chest. The flames struck the evil commander but he was unharmed as the heat vision deflected off his armor and struck me in the side. Pain raced up my body as I flew towards Sauron and crashed into the powerful being. We soared through the ashen sky throwing punches at each other and I knocked his head sideways with an uppercut before slamming my steel fist into his gut. Sauron was unfazed as he punched me with an armor-clad fist, the force of the hit sending me splashing into the Mediterranean Sea. The Lord of the Rings smiled in victory and flew back to his army at the speed of light, the One Ring glowing on his index finger.

Galactus awoke to find himself drifting aimlessly through space. He looked around in confusion before he remembered the battle he had with Iron Man. The reckless superhero had delivered a fatal blow to Galactus, sacrificing himself in the process. But Galactus had survived because right before Iron Man struck him; the villain had created an impenetrable force field around his body and transported the superhero to another dimension. He saw a distant blue and green planet. Earth. "I'm going to finish what I started and fulfill Darkseid's last wish. I will destroy Earth and nobody can stop me this time!" Galactus boomed. The evil being grew to the size of the sun before flying towards Earth with fire in his eyes.

Superman led the Light Savers across the United States and above the Atlantic Ocean towards Africa. When the team of heroes reached the blazing continent they looked in horror at the death and destruction Sauron's army had caused. Every building in sight lay crumbled on forests and streets, which were covered in flames. Ash drifted through the sky as Superman flew straight up into the stars, where he gazed down upon Earth and noticed that the entire African land mass was shrouded in flames. His super hearing caught sound of Galactus and he spun around to find the giant god-like creature flying straight at him. The Man of Steel bellowed, "Stop where you are, Galactus!" but the villain ignored him as an invisible force threw Superman aside and Galactus continued to fly towards Earth's atmosphere. When the cosmic entity reached the atmosphere he began to drain life from the planet. Superman regained his composure and shot at Galactus, who merely teleported to the other side of Earth before the superhero could strike him down. Clark spun around in frustration before his super vision found the enormous creature on the other side of Earth. Galactus resumed draining Earth of life and Superman zoomed through space and struck the villain with a powerful uppercut, breaking Galactus' concentration and saving Earth from his powers. The Man of Steel continued to beat Galactus endlessly while he screamed, "Don't attack my planet!" Heat vision erupted out of Superman's eyes and struck the god-like creature in the chest, throwing Galactus a thousand miles away. The villain wore an evil grin as he boomed, "Your courage is admirable but foolish." Superman lost his temper and shot towards Galactus as the creature flew at him and when they struck a powerful force exploded around them, expanding across space. Planets shook and asteroids exploded as the invisible force reached Earth, shaking the planet ruthlessly. Floods occurred and planes fell from the sky while earthquakes cracked the planet in a hundred different locations. Superman and Galactus continued battling amongst the stars, oblivious to the chaos erupting around them.

The ground shook beneath the Light Savers' feet and they looked up into the sky, where they saw Superman battling a huge Galactus. "We have to help him!" Harry cried and Oliver glared at the wizard. " _You_ can't help him; you're just a puny kid playing around with a magical stick!" Green Arrow sneered and Hermione slapped him across the face. "I have a magical stick as well and I'll use it on you if you don't stop being an asshole to my friend!" the Wonderful Witch huffed. Thor boomed, "STOP THIS MADNESS! We must work together if we want to survive and save Midgard. Superman doesn't need our help, but this planet _does_!" Oliver just stalked away from the group of heroes and glared at the scorched countryside that surrounded them. Batman gazed up at the sky to see a warship entering Earth's atmosphere. The Dark Knight said in his deep voice, "There's another army coming in," and the Light Savers looked up into the sky to see the giant spaceship flying north towards Europe. "They must be traveling to where Sauron's army is to help decimate Earth's population," Elena observed. Wolverine said, "Then lets' go kick their asses." The Light Savers took off after the warship, hoping to reach the army before it massacred the rest of the planet.

Chapter 8 the Red War

Magneto traveled with the Witch King's army as they massacred their way across the Middle East. They were currently in Iran, battling a hundred thousand Muslims. A suicide bomber rushed towards Magneto before an orc chopped off his head, but not before the terrorist had unclipped the pin. Magneto raised the palm of his hand and subdued the explosion with his magnetic abilities, causing the grenade to implode. The orc was riddled with a fusillade of bullets and Magneto used his mind to control the sword the lifeless orc had dropped. He thrust forward with his hand and the blade soared through the air to slice into the Muslim who had killed the orc. The Iranian dropped dead as Magneto swiped his hand, slicing off six Muslim heads and he twisted around to choke an Iranian sneaking up on him. The Muslim gagged, struggling for breath, but Magneto just snapped his neck and let the dead terrorist drop to the bloodied ground.

The Phoenix floated above the battlefield tearing Muslims to pieces with her telekinetic powers while Lex Luthor obliterated Iranians with his enormous suit of armor. A thousand Muslims ambushed Lex and he destroyed a hundred with his repulsor beams before they opened fire. The Muslims continued shooting the villain even as he tore them limb from limb with the strength the armor provided him. Lex's armor granted him the ability to run at lightning speed, which he used to zoom among the Muslims. Lex used both speed and strength to kill the entire group of Iranians in under a minute. He hadn't even broken a sweat as he gazed at the torn bodies lying at his feet. The Witch King boomed, "We will arrive at Pakistan and Afghanistan in an hour! Prepare yourselves and leave the dead behind!" Lex suddenly looked up to see that all of the Iranians were dead at the cost of only a thousand dead orcs. _We have conquered yet another country_ , Lex thought as the Witch King led his forces towards Pakistan and Afghanistan. _This is only the beginning!_ Lex wore an evil grin as the orc army continued its killing spree throughout the Middle East.

I clambered my way out of the Mediterranean Sea and coughed up a mouthful of water, gasping for air. I toppled to my knees and stared at the razed city of Barcelona. Spain was defeated. Sauron's army was most likely in either France or Italy at this very moment, killing everyone in its path. Even wildlife had fallen victim to the destruction caused by the orcs as I saw forests blanketed in ash and the beach littered with lifeless sea animals. As I walked past a barely alive dolphin I tried to heal it with my light powers, but they didn't have any effect on the dying sea creature. My eyes then swiveled to the sea and I used super vision to see that the water was infested with darkness, which was slowly but surely killing every species in the ocean. I rested my hand on the dolphin as it drew its last breath and something dangerous awoke within me. My eyes flared with anger as I shot up into the sky with ash falling around me and I flew straight towards the border between France and Italy, where my super vision caught sight of a large dark mass. The orc army. But there was also a large warship hovering above the army and I veered towards that instead, determined to put an end to this destruction.

Sauron decapitated a French soldier and cleaved his sword through an Italian sergeant's arm. The man emitted a bloodcurdling scream before Sauron slit his throat and weaved his way through the French-Italian army killing anyone in sight. The two countries thought that merely by joining forces they would make a difference against his enumerable army, but they were sorely mistaken. In only thirty minutes, half of the French-Italian army was lying dead and the other half was growing weary with diminished hope. Sauron himself had killed five hundred million humans since his assault on Earth and was willing to kill the rest as long as he got his kingdom. The Lord of the Rings was an unstoppable force, slicing his way through the human lines and creating a path for his orc cavalry to rush through. Now only a fourth of the human army remained and Sauron was about to stab a helpless French woman through the heart when something struck him. He crashed to the ground and glared with black eyes up at Wolverine, who had hit the Dark Lord of Mordor with his own brute strength.

"I will crush your soul!" Sauron hissed as he zoomed towards the superhero, who dodged to the side and punched the war general with extended claws as he flew past him. The sharp claws pierced Sauron's throat, but he was unharmed as he swung his greatsword at Wolverine's chest. Logan blocked the blade with his claws before slicing Sauron's body a dozen times. The Lord of the Rings threw his sword aside and caught both of Wolverine's fists in the palms of his armored hands. They struggled against each other's strength, trying to push their opponent back. After a minute of struggling, Sauron kneed Logan in the gut while still holding onto Wolverine's clawed hands. Wolverine buckled in pain and Sauron threw the hero with all his might, sending him crashing through orc soldiers until he landed on the ground a mile away. When Logan regained his footing he found a million orcs surrounding him in a large circle. He readied his claws and muttered, "Bring it on, you fuckers." The orcs closed in around Wolverine and he leapt into action, slicing and dicing for his life.

Buffy silenced an orc with a gash in the throat before severing another beast's head. She ran ten orcs through and pulled her blade out of the tenth orc just in time to kill another one with a backhand thrust. As the creature crumpled to the ground Buffy leapt into the air and descended into the midst of a group of twenty four orcs. The vampire slayer landed upon an orc she killed in the blink of an eye and weaved her way through the group of gruesome creatures. When all of them lie dead at her feet Buffy found a towering troll running straight towards her. Before the large, ugly beast reached the vampire slayer a bolt of lightning disintegrated it into ashes and Thor landed in front of Buffy with a big _thud_. "Duck," he said and Buffy complied, dropping to the ground as lightning burst out of his hammer and struck the sneaking orc who had been about to kill her. The creature gave a shriek before its fried body toppled to the battlefield and Buffy leapt back to her feet and severed the legs from an oncoming orc's body. It gave a howl of pain before Buffy cut off its head and thrust her sword through another orc's ribs, twisted, and pulled the blade from its corpse. She proceeded to help Sif fight a large group of orcs as Thor smashed his hammer through a wave of dark beings.

The orcs descended upon Thor and he slammed Mjolnir into the ground just as they landed around him. A mace swung towards his head but was knocked backwards by the earthquake Thor's hammer had caused. All of the orcs were thrown a hundred feet into the air by the force of the blast and Thor flew up after them. He killed all of them before their bodies splattered on the battlefield below and the god of thunder soared towards the warship in the sky, where I was heading at the exact same moment.

Batman swooped above an orc and flung a bat-a-rang through its back. The creature fell to the ground dead and the Dark Knight landed in the midst of a hundred orcs, hidden to their primitive eyes. He slit a dozen throats, moving silently through the ranks of beasts. Batman took out eighty more orcs before the remaining dozen noticed the hero and attacked him with a fury. He dodged a sword and stabbed the orc wielding it in the throat with a knife before taking his fallen enemy's blade and severing six heads. The remaining five orcs readied their weapons to strike Batman before they all exploded. The Dark Knight smirked in satisfaction at his sneakiness and checked his utility belt to find that he only had three explosives left. He surveyed the battlefield and noticed there were no human troops left. _Now that the French-Italian army is destroyed, Sauron will lead his forces to Germany and then England. If he reaches England then the orc army will be only one country away from attacking America, which is where Gotham is. I must stop him!_ Batman bellowed a battle cry when he caught sight of Sauron and he began fighting his way towards the Lord of the Rings.

Harry and Hermione fought back-to-back, flinging spells and curses at orcs and trolls alike. No dark being could get within five feet of the powerful wizards because of the endless deadly barrage pouring out of their wands. Green Arrow fought near his wife and nemesis, shooting arrow after arrow into orc eyes. A Nazgul flew down towards the three heroes on a dragon and Oliver immediately shot an arrow towards it, but when the shaft buried in its chest the being showed no sign of pain as the dragon swooped right above Harry and Hermione. The Nazgul brought its blade up to strike the two wizards and Green Arrow screamed, "NOOOO!" as he shot another arrow towards the dragon. The arrow pierced the dragon's eye and a screech of agony escaped its throat as the black beast crashed to the ground right in front of Oliver. Dust billowed into Oliver's eyes and he was blinded as the Nazgul climbed down from its slain dragon and prepared to execute him with a Morgal blade. The Nazgul swung its deadly weapon at Oliver but the creature exploded before the blade could strike him. When the dust finally settled Green Arrow gazed in shock at Harry Potter, who had saved his life with the _expulso_ spell. "Thanks," Oliver muttered and Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement. They would put their differences aside for now.

Gwen, Elena, and Lois sat in the Light Savers mansion in England after Wolverine had said the war would be too dangerous for them. Lois had protested, saying that she was capable of handling herself, but Wolverine and the rest of the Light Savers persisted and Lois finally consented to waiting for the team's unlikely return. Elena and Gwen did not want to be in the war because they knew that they were just targets for the orcs to kill. The three women now stared solemnly across the ocean towards France and Italy, which were ablaze with death and destruction. The burning countries sent ash drifting all the way across the United Kingdom's sky and it would eventually blanket the entire world.

"They don't have a chance, do they?" Gwen asked and neither Elena nor Lois answered, not wanting to think about what could happen to their friends in the war. Elena turned on the television and switched the channel to CNN, which showed another army led by someone called the Witch King sweeping across India with a razed Middle East in its wake. A mixture of shock and horror showed upon all three of their faces as Elena, Lois, and Gwen realized that there really wasn't any hope left. The Light Savers still had another army to face that they probably didn't even know existed. "It's over," Gwen said, walking out onto the balcony and gazing at the dark army on the other side of the sea. "This is the apocalypse."

Superman flew towards Galactus and struck the god-like villain with fists outstretched before him. Galactus was thrown into Mars' atmosphere by the powerful hit and as Superman shot towards him the cosmic entity raised his hand and telekinetically imprisoned the Man of Steel. Galactus boomed, "You can't win, Superman. The humans won't survive! Abandon this primitive race and join me in conquering worlds. If you join me I will grant you even more power than you already possess. I can make you a god!" Superman spat in his face and said, "I will never join you nor will I abandon the people of Earth. This is my home and I'm warning you to get out of my galaxy or you'll face death by my hands."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Galactus rumbled and said, "So you choose death." He balled his hand into a fist and began constricting Superman's body, but the Man of Steel pulled against his invisible bonds with great exertion. Heat vision erupted out of Superman's eyes and struck Galactus in the chest, making him lose his concentration and free Clark. Superman smashed his fist into Galactus' face before using super breath to throw the evil being down to the planet of Mars. Superman followed close behind as Galactus crashed onto the surface of Mars and landed at the bottom of a sand dune.

Galactus had just regained his footing when the Man of Steel plowed into the villain (who had shrunken to human size after entering Mars' atmosphere) and threw him into the air, where he beat the cosmic entity in the face and chest. Superman swung a fist at Galactus' cheek but the villain blocked the steel fist with his arm before slamming his elbow into the superhero's gut. The hit sent Superman flying back and when Galactus shot towards him the Man of Steel performed an uppercut, launching him back into space with Clark trailing behind. The two super beings blast by Jupiter and fought in the midst of an asteroid belt. Galactus hurled a large meteor at Clark and Superman split the giant rock in half with his bare fists.

Fire blazed within Kal-El's eyes as heat vision soared towards Galactus, who shot dark energy from the palm of his hand. Darkness and fire met in-between the two opponents. _BOOM._ The explosion threw both Superman and Galactus back across the solar system. They found themselves near Neptune, where they continued battling. Galactus ducked under heat vision and rammed into Superman, sending the hero crashing into Neptune. Galactus smiled in victory only to see a blur shoot out of the gas planet and slam into him at the speed of light. Superman used all of his strength to keep a chokehold on Galactus as they zoomed past Uranus and made their way towards the sun. The villain struggled under Superman's viselike grip and when they neared within a thousand miles of the sun he elbowed Clark in the face with lightning quick speed and drove a powerful fist into Superman's chest. The Last Son of Krypton cried out in pain as the cosmic entity grew until he was as big as Jupiter and he forced Superman to experience excruciating pain in his mind. Galactus laughed evilly in a booming voice as he made Superman experience the future if Sauron decimates all life on Earth.

I was a hundred feet from the warship when Thor flew up beside me and said, "I'll take the back of the ship while you take the front." I nodded my head in understanding and as Thor soared towards the rear of the large spaceship I smashed through the window at the front of the ship. Mongul glared at me as I incinerated an alien to dust and snapped another alien's neck. I killed the three remaining aliens in the room with fire before zooming towards Mongul. The warlord was prepared for me as he punched me across the face and kneed me in the ribs. I stumbled to the floor of the spaceship and Mongul lifted me up by the neck, and then began to choke me. Heat vision erupted out of my eyes and struck Mongul in the face. He released his hold on my throat and I thrashed him across the chest and arms before kicking Mongul with all my strength, sending the villain crashing through the window of his starship and falling towards the battlefield below.

I zoomed throughout the ship killing any alien in sight and eventually met up with Thor in the center of the cargo bay. "How many have you killed?" I asked and Thor replied, "A hundred. What about you?" "Eighty," I said and the god of thunder boomed, "This ship is capable of holding at least a million of those things!" At that moment a thousand aliens burst into the cargo bay and shot us with plasma guns. The blast of the powerful energies threw both Thor and I through the wall of the ship. We crashed to the ground ten thousand feet below and decided to help the Light Savers battle the orc army instead, which was at least three hundred million times larger than Mongul's army of aliens.

Wolverine severed an orc's head from its body and thrust his claws through another orc's black heart. He then leapt onto a troll's back, driving his claws through its throat and the beast elicited a piercing scream as it thumped to the ground dead. Logan hopped off the lifeless creature and slashed an orc in half before a Nazgul swooped down from the sky on a black dragon. The dark being propelled a Morgal blade forward and Wolverine parried the attack. Logan knifed the Nazgul in the chest, making the creature fall off the dragon and strike the ground. Wolverine advanced towards the Nazgul, who readied its blade. The superhero slashed at the Nazgul, but the creature blocked the claws and drove its blade through Logan's heart. Pulling its blade free, the Nazgul watched as Wolverine fell to his knees and thought itself victorious. Logan smiled as he jumped to his feet and rammed into the Nazgul with the force of a train. "I'm immortal, bub!" Wolverine bellowed as the surprised Nazgul was thrown fifteen feet back. Wolverine ran towards the creature but the dragon struck the mutant, sending Logan crashing into an orc, which he decapitated and jumped at the dragon while growling in fury. He landed on the dragon's back and split the beast down the middle with his deadly claws. Wolverine then spun around and decapitated the Nazgul before attacking a group of ten thousand orcs.

Buffy sliced her sword through an orc's throat and then thrust her blade into a troll's chest. A cry of pain escaped the beast's throat before it crashed to the ground in a cloud of dust. The vampire slayer leapt into the air and as Buffy sloped towards the ground she plunged her blade through an alien's heart. She pulled the blade free from the lifeless body and slit an orc's throat before catching sight of another alien sneaking up on Sif, who was battling five orcs. Buffy threw herself at the creature and when she struck the extraterrestrial they both tumbled down a hill and the alien rolled on top of the hero. The creature gripped Buffy's throat and began to strangle her. The vampire slayer struggled furiously and finally managed to kick the alien off her body before throwing a tomahawk at the evil being. The alien dodged the weapon with lightning-quick speed and the knife instead pierced an orc's throat. The otherworldly creature dove towards Buffy and she prepared to behead it with her sword, but he deflected the blade off his armor and slammed into the vampire slayer. She struck the ground and rolled to the side as the alien shot a repulsor beam at her. The deadly energy destroyed the ground near Buffy, throwing her into the air where she latched onto an alien shuttlecraft flying by. The hero leapt into the cockpit and executed the two aliens in it before spinning the ship around to aim at the alien that had assaulted her. She locked onto his position and opened fire, decimating the alien into nothingness. Buffy attacked the orc and alien armies in the shuttlecraft, hoping to survive the war and save the rest of the world.

Oliver shot three orcs through the throat before spinning around and jamming an arrow through an alien's eye. The creature elicited a cry of pain as Oliver kicked the dying extraterrestrial aside and leapt at a thousand orcs and Urak-Hai whilst stringing his bow. He let fly ten arrows that killed their marks before Green Arrow landed on the ground. He struck an orc with a strong fist and elbowed a Urak-Hai in the face, then stabbed both creatures through the heart with two well-placed arrows. As the lifeless creatures toppled to the bloodstained battlefield Oliver attacked the remaining orcs with fire in his eyes. Harry Potter bellowed a spell that destroyed a hundred aliens and then attacked a group of orcs with Hermione by his side.

Batman cut down his foes with a ninja blade that he had kept with him since training with the League of Assassins. Ten orcs surrounded the Dark Knight and he spun around whilst swinging his blade, decapitating them all. He caught sight of Sauron fifteen feet away and Batman bellowed a battle cry as he rushed towards his enemy. The Lord of the Rings was prepared for the superhero as he readied his sword and blocked Batman's first strike. Bruce's blade was batted aside by Sauron's sword and Batman kicked the Dark Lord of Mordor in the chest, but he wasn't fazed as his blade came swooshing through the air and missed Batman's neck by an inch. The Dark Knight sliced his ninja blade towards Sauron's throat, but he ducked under the swing and thrust his sword forward. Batman jumped over the blade and flew over the Lord of the Rings, landing behind him. Bruce plunged his blade towards Sauron's exposed backside only to be elbowed in the face and kicked in the gut. Batman grunted in pain as Sauron loomed over his bruised body and the evil general positioned his blade above the Dark Knight's heart. "I'm giving you mercy, Batman. You won't have to see this world be engulfed in the fires of chaos." The superhero whispered, "I will not let you win," and Sauron laughed as he cracked the Dark Knight's ribs with his armored foot. "Oh? How do you expect to stop me?" the Master of Evil hissed and the Dark Knight said, "I'M BATMAN!" Bruce flung hidden bat-a-rangs at Sauron's face, blinding the general and giving the superhero time to scramble out from underneath the Lord of the Rings and disappear in the midst of the dark army.

Sauron looked around in confusion and bellowed, "WHERE ARE YOU, COWARD?" Batman swooped down on top of the general and boomed, "Right here!" The Dark Knight wrapped his spiked arms around Sauron's throat as they tumbled down a hill and Batman thrust the spikes through his neck, but there was just darkness where the throat was supposed to be. Sauron grabbed Batman by the head and threw him fifty feet away. The Dark Knight crashed into a troll, which he stabbed through the heart with his blade before facing the Master of Evil once again. "My armies will destroy Earth and there is nothing anybody on this planet can do about it!" the Lord of the Rings hissed as he stalked across the ashen battleground towards Batman. "The Light Savers will stop you," the Dark Knight said in defiance as he readied his blade. "Dylan and his team are fools, they won't be able to save you!" Sauron boomed as he raised his hands to the sky, which turned red. Blood began to rain from black clouds and storms covered Earth with red lightning striking the ground on every continent. Earthquakes shook the entire planet as Sauron aimed the palm of his hand at Batman, who braced himself for the end. An inferno erupted from Sauron and flew straight towards Bruce, but a blur zoomed out of nowhere and extinguished the flames with a burst of water. I stood facing Sauron, who was seething with rage. "Run, Bruce!" I cried and as the Dark Knight obeyed me, I summoned all of my strength before flying straight for the Lord of the Rings at the speed of light.

Lex fought by the Witch King's side in India after having massacred both Pakistan and Afghanistan. Lex used his robotic suit of armor to obliterate a thousand Indians with a death ray. The Witch King severed a man's head from his body as he led the surge of a million orcs through the village. Buildings were ransacked and pillaged while Indians fell prey to the sting of orc weapons. The remaining orcs in the Witch King's army were spanned across the entire country of India, causing death and destruction as they swept across the land mass. Lex shot powerful beams of energy at structures that exploded and collapsed all around him. Rubble and bodies were strewn across the village by the time it was completely razed. "HELP ME!" a lone boy cried out as he ran away from the tsunami of orcs, but he didn't get far as he was cut down in less than ten seconds. The orc contingent then met up with the other three billion dark beings and the Phoenix flew above the army setting everything in her sight on fire while the Witch King led his forces away from the burning India and towards China, where they would then massacre Russia and Asia. "The world truly is ending," Magneto noted as the sky turned red and it rained blood. The ground shook and split down the middle of China when the dark army reached the country. China was already in chaos and a civil war was fought amongst the Chinese while the orc army watched with glee.

Queen Elizabeth gazed at the English army massed below. A hundred million men were armed with weapons ranging from SMGs to rocket launchers. The Queen stood on her balcony as she glared at the orc army slaughtering Europe across the sea. Suddenly, a billion orcs emerged from beneath the Atlantic Ocean and marched across the United Kingdom's shores. "Protect this kingdom!" Queen Elizabeth's voice echoed across the city and her army marched to the plains, where they would confront the dark army. Helicopters opened fire on the endless wave of creatures, killing a thousand by the minute. A dragon swooped across the sky and fire hurtled out of its mouth before engulfing a copter in a ball of flames. The helicopter crashed into the ranks of Englishmen below, killing a hundred, and the two armies met in a storm of swords in the center of the battlefield. Everyone in the English army carried swords as well as guns, so they had a slight advantage against the vicious orcs. But the dark army's numbers were too large as they began to push the Englishmen back. The general of the English army slayed an orc with ease and severed a troll's head before coming across a sentient figure standing in the midst of the bloodshed.

He shot it with a rifle and the robotic-like being opened its eyes and ripped the general's head off. The being flung the body aside and shredded a thousand other soldiers apart before shooting into the sky and proclaiming, "I am Ultron, England's new king!" He flew through the stratosphere faster than a speeding bullet and when Ultron reached Queen Elizabeth's castle, the robot killed everyone in the building before shooting up through the ceiling and emerging into the Queen's bedchambers. Queen Elizabeth stared in shock at Ultron as he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. "What are you?" she gasped and Ultron responded in a robotic voice, "The King." Ultron strangled the Queen and then hung her body from the parapets of the castle with a rope he had found lying in a drawer. The supervillain flew above the United Kingdom and boomed, "I am your new king! The body of Elizabeth is dangling from my castle and everyone is subject to me! NOW BOW BEFORE YOUR RULER!" All of the humans in England bowed in fear of their new king, knowing that hope was lost for their kingdom. Half of the orc army in England had been killed in the battle and five hundred million orcs remained amidst the bodies of the entire English army. Ultron hovered in the air, as if thinking. Then he boomed, "Kill them all!" The orcs roared in fury as they charged towards the helpless citizens of England.

Mongul stalked through the bloody battle, searching for an enemy to kill. _I have to get these troops moving if we are to conquer Earth_ , the alien thought as he came across Thor. The god of thunder was electrocuting orcs when Mongul tackled him to the ground and wrapped his arms around Thor's neck. Mongul began to strangle Thor when the superhero elbowed him in the face, forcing the alien to release the god of thunder. Thor smashed his hammer into the side of Mongul's head, sending the evil being crashing into a nearby office building. Thor flew towards the alien only to find Mongul gliding straight for him. They struck, glass around them shattering and buildings shaking. Thor managed to punch Mongul several times before the alien kicked him with the force of a giant, throwing the god of thunder down to the streets below. Mongul leaped to the street and landed in front of Thor, who struggled to get to his feet. The alien struck Thor with a beam of fire, throwing him into a 7/11 which exploded in a ball of flames. The superhero lay amidst the smoldering rubble of the gas station as Mongul walked towards him.

"You made a huge mistake coming to Earth and this planet is going to pay for it!" Mongul hissed and Thor managed to jump to his feet before the leader of War World punched the god of thunder across the face and kneed him in the gut. Thor toppled to his knees, where Mongul beat him furiously while he screamed, "STAY DOWN! IT'S OVER!" Finally, the alien released his hold on the beaten Avenger and shot up into the sky. Mongul hovered above the mass of dark beings and boomed, "Destroy the Light Savers and then conquer the rest of Europe!" Thor lie unconscious on the ground below and Mongul smiled deviously as he searched for another enemy to beat.

Sif sliced an alien in half with her blade before parrying an orc's axe, allowing the warrior to thrust her blade through its throat. The beast toppled to the bloodstained grass and Sif lunged at a hundred orcs, slicing through their ranks until they were nothing more than gruesome corpses. She spun around as a troll trampled across the grasslands towards her position and Sif bellowed a war cry as she ran towards the beast. The warrior from Asgard gathered her strength before leaping straight for the troll's chest. She aimed her blade at the evil giant's chest and it slid through the beast's heart as Sif flew past the troll. Sif pulled her sword free as she landed amidst a group of aliens. When the slain troll crashed to the ground, it crushed a dozen orcs, and adrenaline coursed through Sif's veins as she killed all the aliens in under a minute. A dragon swooped down from the sky and flew straight for her. Sif rolled to the side as a fireball struck the ground where she had stood only a moment before. _I'm growing weary_ , Sif realized as she swung a weak strike at the Nazgul on the dragon, who parried the sword with ease. He leapt off his dragon and landed on the ground in front of Sif. "Time for death!" the dark being hissed as he sliced her arm with his Morgul blade. Sif cried out in pain as the poison seeped into her bloodstream, but she fought against the agony, launching a storm of strikes at the Nazgul. The powerful creature blocked all of her attacks while dealing a few more cuts to Sif's face. Sif's vision began to grow blurry as she continued dueling the Nazgul, refusing to back down even though poison seeped through her veins.

Sif thrust her blade forward, intent on taking down the creature, but he sliced her hand off and as her sword fell to the ground Sif toppled to her knees. She prepared herself for the end as blood poured out of the stump at the end of her right arm. The Nazgul hissed in pleasure as he kicked Sif in the chest, knocking her to the ground where he planted his foot on her body. He raised the Morgul blade above her neck and brought it down with a mighty swing, severing Sif's head. Wolverine was killing orcs when he caught sight of the head rolling across the ground and he looked in the direction it was coming from. Logan found to his anger a Nazgul standing above Sif's corpse, and he slayed the orcs surrounding him before running towards the dark creature. The Nazgul wasn't prepared when Wolverine tackled him to the ground and began throttling the creature. "You son of a bitch!" Wolverine cried as he beat the Nazgul endlessly. The dark being just smiled as the superhero continued his beating. Finally, Logan beheaded the Nazgul with his claws and just sat on the ground, staring at the orcs as they converged on his position. He spread his arms, welcoming death. But all of the orcs disintegrated before they could kill the superhero and he gazed around in wonder. Then his eyes fell upon Harry and Hermione, who had combined their spells to create a powerful surge of energy that wiped out the orcs. When the two wizards saw Sif's headless body, they cried out in horror and Hermione asked, "Who did this?" "A Nazgul. I killed it, but apparently not in time seeing how our friend here is dead," Wolverine replied, wiping the tears from his eyes. "We have to retreat or Sauron's forces will kill the rest of us!" Harry said. They ran away from the battlefield, escaping the orc army and leaving behind the other Light Savers, who they assumed had most likely perished in the battle.

They were wrong. Batman and Green Arrow fought back-to-back, slowly diminishing the dark army's numbers. Buffy streaked across the red sky in an alien shuttlecraft, shooting dark beings wherever she went. I battled Sauron on a plain twenty miles away from the dark army. After another hour of fighting, Batman and Green Arrow zipped away from the battlefield with many wounds. They met up with Harry, Hermione, and Wolverine in Germany, where the military was preparing for the looming attack by the orc army. They were all happy to see each other alive, but sad at the loss of Thor, Sif, Buffy, and I. They didn't know that Buffy was alive following Sauron's forces as they marched towards Germany, nor did they realize I was still fighting Sauron.

Superman saw Earth in ruins and Sauron sitting upon a throne of human bones. He also saw Ultron ruling over England, the city streets running red as innocent people were slaughtered by ruthless orcs. Lois lay in the Light Saver's mansion with a slit throat as a dragon razed the headquarters with flames. Finally, he saw his son lying in a pool of blood, Sauron standing over his body wielding a red sword. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Superman cried as he broke free from Galactus's mind control and punched the villain with the strength of a god. Heat vision soared out of Kal-El's eyes and struck Galactus in the chest, throwing him towards Earth. Superman flew after him before he could reach Clark's beloved world and tackled Galactus while flying straight for the moon. The two super beings crashed into the moon, making another crater on the rock's surface. They faced each other in the center of the crater, battling for their lives.

Galactus performed an undercut, punching Superman to the ground where he kicked him in the face. But the Man of Steel refused to back down, head-butting Galactus in the groin before flying above the villain and shooting him with heat vision. Galactus was sent flying through space and crashed into a satellite, which exploded, redirecting the powerful villain towards Earth. "NOOOO!" Superman screamed as he propelled himself off the moon's surface and blast through space before reaching Earth's atmosphere and grappling onto Galactus as they caught fire. The super beings fell from the sky like two fiery angels, streaking through clouds while punching each other endlessly. Once they reached the stratosphere Galactus hissed in anger as he struggled against Superman's strength and finally broke free of the Man of Steel just before crashing through an office building in Washington D.C. Superman landed in front of Galactus and boomed, "Stop this madness!" but the villain ignored the Man of Steel, plowing into him. Clark flew through several buildings with Galactus following behind and ice soared out of Kal-El's mouth, striking the villain. Galactus was unharmed as he punched Superman, launching him straight into the air like a rocket, and began destroying national monuments. Superman halted in midair and gazed down to see that Galactus was destroying the Lincoln Memorial, so he dropped from the sky and crashed into the evil super being. Superman threw the villain into the Lincoln statue, shattering it to pieces and Galactus chucked the Lincoln head at Superman. The Man of Steel deflected the stone off his steel gauntlets and shot Galactus with heat vision, sending the evil being skipping across the Reflecting Pool. He landed beside the Washington Monument, which he picked up and hurled at Kal-El.

Time seemed to slow down for Superman as his super hearing caught the sounds of millions of innocents being slaughtered by Sauron's army. Rage mixed with power inside Clark and he closed his eyes as sunlight touched his skin, granting him extra strength. Kent opened his eyes and screamed as power exploded inside of him and he caught the Washington Monument in one hand. Superman swung the building like a club, knocking Galactus into the sky where he chased after him. Wind whipped Superman's cape as he grabbed Galactus by the throat and they flew to Africa. The Man of Steel beat the villain senseless as they raced above the Atlantic Ocean before crashing into a burning village in Africa. The two combatants stood facing each other and Galactus growled, "Only one of us survives this, Kal!" and the Last Son of Krypton said, "It's going to be me!" in a determined tone. They lunged towards each other and continued the epic battle.

The Silver Samurai slayed the last soldier in the Chinese government's army as Magneto watched from afar. The Silver Samurai sighed in despair as he gazed at the war-torn country and the bodies littering the ground. He was the only survivor of the civil war, which meant he was now China's leader and he could ally the country with Japan, his homeland. "I win!" the Silver Samurai declared as he raised his hands to the sky. Magneto took to the air and flew towards the Japanese warrior while summoning shards of metal from the dirt. He thrust the sharp metal pieces forward with a wave of his hand and the Silver Samurai spun around to block the shards with his blade. The samurai leapt into the air and swung his sword towards Magneto's neck, but the villain forced the weapon out of the Silver Samurai's grasp with his magnetic abilities. The ninja gasped in shock as Magneto grabbed him by the throat and twisted his neck. Magneto let the limp body fall to the ground before signaling to the Witch King that China was conquered and the dark army could now invade Russia and Asia.

The Witch King's army swept throughout Russia and Asia, battling Earth's forces. Nukes bombarded the dark army but the orcs still managed to deal heavy damage to the humans. General Swanwick led Russia's army against the dark beings while General Lane led Asia's forces. Swanwick shot twenty orcs before a troll bashed his head in and ripped through the human soldiers, allowing the orc cavalry to break through their defenses and slaughter a thousand Russians. The Phoenix disintegrated a million Russians with a mere thought and continued her massacre while Lex Luthor blasted Asians to smithereens.

Wonder Woman stood by the Flash's side in Australia after they recovered from their injuries sustained in the war against Kronos. The Amazon princess gazed across the Indian Ocean at the Asian continent, which was wreathed in flames. "We have to stop that army," Wonder Woman said and the Flash looked at her. "You mean kill all of those deviants? I'm in!" Barry Allen said and the superhero zoomed across the ocean with Princess Diana flying overhead. The Flash was the first to arrive on the battlefield and he raced across Asia while killing orcs and trolls. When he ran by Lex Luthor he spun around and struck him with a lightning-fast fist. The villain grunted in shock as a red blur struck him again and again until finally stopping. Lex found himself staring at the Flash, who said, "It's over, Luthor. Surrender or die!" and Lex laughed, "You wouldn't kill me, hero. It would be unjust!" Barry broke his kneecap with a swift kick and yelled, "I'm not in the gaming mood, Lex! You and your allies have wiped out half the planet. There's no squirming out of this one. There's no prison for you, this is war!"

The Flash was about to snap Luthor's neck when the villain activated his plasma gun and shot Barry in the chest. The force of the blast threw the Flash through a hundred orcs, taking out all of them. When he finally got his footing, the superhero zoomed through the dark army and slammed into Lex at the speed of light, throwing him into the air. Luthor used his suit to fly above the Flash and shoot at him with bullets, but the speedster dodged all of them before leaping onto a troll's back and jumping into the air, where he grabbed ahold of the villain. Lex tried to throw him off, but Barry was too fast as he began tearing his suit of armor off. After a second, Lex's suit clattered to the bloodstained ground below and the Flash and Lex crashed to the battlefield. Luthor fired at Barry, but the Flash dodged the bullets with ease and became a blur as he snapped the evil mastermind's neck. The Flash let Luthor topple to the ground just as Wonder Woman arrived at the scene. "What happened? Why did you kill him?" Diana cried when she saw Lex's body at Barry's feet. "It had to be done. He killed millions of people!" the Flash said. Wonder Woman said, "He could have gone to jail-" "NO! The world is falling apart. This is War World III and all we can do to put an end to this is kill every last one of these crooked beings!" The Flash interrupted as he pointed at the lifeless Lex Luthor.

Wonder Woman pondered what the Flash had said as she gazed at the battle raging around them. But when Diana saw the Witch King slaughter an innocent girl she erupted in anger and flew towards the evil creature faster than a speeding bullet. The Amazon princess tackled the Witch King to the ground just as he was about to decapitate General Lane and began beating him. The Witch King kicked Wonder Woman off him and hissed, "Prepare to meet your fate, brave warrior!" He swung his dark blade around in a wide arc and Diana parried the attack with her own sword. "Your fierceness is admirable, female, but I will prevail in the end. Sauron will rule this world and take over the galaxy, but first every human must die," the Witch King grunted. He smashed the hilt of his sword into her ribs and backhanded her across the face. Something dangerous awoke within the Amazon warrior and she went on the offensive, slicing her sword furiously and forcing the Witch King to back away from her deadly strikes. The Witch King knocked aside one of her sword thrusts and kneed Wonder Woman in the gut before slicing his blade towards her throat. In a flash, Diana dodged the sword and uncoiled the Lasso of Truth. She thrust her blade through the Witch King's chest and wrapped her lasso around his throat before flying into the air with the dark being trailing behind. The lasso began strangling the Witch King as she tugged him up to face her. He gasped for breath before becoming limp. Wonder Woman had hanged the leader of half the dark army. She uncoiled the Lasso of Truth, allowing the carcass to crash into the midst of the orcs. They erupted in confusion and rage as they dispersed across Earth, causing mayhem worse than before. "Hera, give me strength!" Wonder Woman cried and power enveloped the superhero as she began fighting the orcs.

I fought Sauron in the sky above a razed France. Sauron smashed his fist into my face and I performed an uppercut, sending Sauron shooting straight into outer space and I shot after him, determined to put an end to the evil being. I latched onto Sauron as we collided into a satellite and as the space station exploded in a cloud of flames we continued fighting as we flew through the solar system. I repeatedly smashed my fist into Sauron's ribs and the ring on his index finger glowed, giving him the strength to shoot dark energy at me. The darkness sent me crashing into Venus, and as I wearily got to my feet Sauron landed on the weathered planet facing me. Lightning flashed across the sky as Sauron pummeled me across the face. He threw me into a tree, which toppled onto my head. I lay on the ground as the Lord of the Rings flew over to my position. "Give up, foolish human!" he boomed and I responded by shooting him with heat vision and I launched into the air, beating him across the face as acid rained on us. I cried out in pain as the acid seeped through my skin but Sauron seemed unaffected as he grabbed my thrown fist in the palm of his hand and punched me across the face. The force of the strike sent me splashing into an acid lake, where pain enveloped my body. Death slowly overtook me as I sank down to the bottom of the lake whilst thrashing in agony. At that moment, the sun broke through the clouds in the sky and shined upon the acid lake. The sun gave me strength and I began to heal as I thought, _I have to beat him. Hope is not yet lost!_ I planted a fist on the sandy bottom of the acid lake and summoned all of my strength before shooting out of the deadly pool and plowing into Sauron. We launched out of Venus's atmosphere and battled our way past Earth and Mars. When we reached an asteroid belt, Sauron flung a meteor at me and I shattered it with my bare fist.

Sauron crashed into me and we flew towards Earth, but before we could reach my home planet Sauron caught sight of a rocket ship launching into space. He threw me aside and shot towards the rocket full of humans trying to escape the chaos of Earth. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I cried as he tore the rocket ship in half and I took off after the front of the ship where my x-ray vision found the people crying in fear. I caught the front of the rocket and flew down to Earth. After ten minutes, I reached the Kennedy Space Center and set the split rocket on the ground. As the people I had saved stepped out of the ship I noticed a million people gazing at me. Cameras flashed as I launched away from Florida and flew out of Earth's atmosphere. I searched the perimeter of Earth for Sauron but could not find the Lord of the Rings. "Shit!" I screamed and used my super hearing to listen to my wife's screams coming from the Lightsavers Headquarters. "Elena!" I cried as I flew towards England faster than a falling meteor.

I caught sight of orcs bursting through the mansion doors and power flared through me as I shot heat vision at the dark creatures. They exploded in a shower of blood and guts and I plummeted through the ceiling of the mansion and smashed into an orc that was about to slit my wife's throat. I incinerated an orc that ran towards Gwen and smashed another orc's face inside out. Lois shot the last orc in the head and as the creature toppled to the floor I embraced Elena in a heartfelt hug. "What happened?" I asked and Lois said, "Ultron ordered the orcs to massacre England." At that moment five dragons encircled the castle and fire flared from their mouths, engulfing the mansion in flames. "Everyone out!" I yelled and we ran out of my house as fire rained from the ceiling and swept across the walls. The Lightsavers headquarters exploded in a bright inferno, flinging all four of us across the yard. The dragons swooped above us and landed in the garden, where five Nazgul leapt off their beasts and stalked towards us.

Ultron fell from the sky and landed on the ground near me as the Nazgul grabbed Elena, Lois, and Gwen. I jumped to my feet and threw a fist at one of the creatures, but Ultron punched me across the face and grabbed me by the throat. "Dylan, what a pleasure to finally meet you! I've heard of how many villains you have killed. I admire your skill, but they were my friends," Ultron droned as he forced me to stare into his eyes. "Now you will watch as I kill your loved ones!" Ultron hissed and he twisted me around so that I could see the women. The Nazgul behind Elena slit her throat and I screamed in anger as I struggled to break free from Ultron's grip, but he kicked me to the ground and planted a foot on my back before breaking my arms. I cried out in pain as another Nazgul slit Lois's throat and let the lifeless reporter topple to the ground next to Elena's carcass. Gwen was weeping as the Nazgul behind her prepared to silence the pretty girl. Time slowed down as overwhelming rage burst from my body in the form of lightning, which electrocuted Ultron. Heat vision shot out of my eyes and destroyed the Nazgul behind Gwen. I zoomed towards the remaining Nazgul and slit one's throat before disintegrating another creature with lightning. I jammed my blade through the head of the Nazgul that had killed Lois and faced the damned Nazgul that took Elena away from me.

I lunged at the dark creature while yelling in rage before a dragon ate me whole. I found myself in the beast's stomach, so I sliced my blade around in a circle, killing the dragon. I crawled out of the slain beast with intestines covering my body and I leapt at the Nazgul, who was about to kill Gwen. Tackling the creature to the ground, I beat him endlessly even after the Nazgul stopped breathing. After a while I finally realized he was dead and Ultron and the other four dragons had disappeared. Gwen ran to my side and hugged me. "Thank you for saving my life. I'm sorry about your wife," Gwen cried and I whispered, "You're welcome, I just wish I could have saved them." I burst into tears as my eyes fell upon Elena, the blood running down her throat. "Hey, don't beat yourself up! You still saved _me_ , which makes you a hero," Gwen whispered as she gazed into my eyes lovingly. She leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head aside and said, "No. Everyone I love ends up dying and I couldn't bear to lose you." "Too bad, hero, because I love you and I always get what I want," Gwen said before kissing me passionately. I reluctantly reciprocated the kiss at first, but after several seconds her beauty overtook me and I undressed her. We made love near the burning Lightsavers mansion with war raging around us.

Wolverine led Germany's forces against a wave of orcs, slicing through their ranks like butter. Harry and Hermione fought near him, flinging spells and curses alike at the onslaught of dark beings. Green Arrow shot arrow after arrow at the horde of orcs, killing a hundred by the minute. Batman flung bat-a-rangs at orcs and trolls, knocking them off their feet to get trampled by fellow dark beasts. The German forces were slowly pushing Sauron's army back, but suffered heavy losses in the process. Buffy continued wiping out orcs and aliens in her shuttlecraft while Mongol led his aliens against human troops. It was a bloodbath.

In Asia, Wonder Woman and the Flash took out as many enemies as possible, but there were just too many. The orcs were making their way towards their brethren in England, hoping to strengthen Sauron's army and take over the world together. Wonder Woman was fighting a troll when she caught sight of the Phoenix floating in the air destroying everything in sight. The Amazon princess severed the troll's head from its body with a mighty swing of her sword and she flew after the Phoenix. She was nearing Jean when a blur tackled Wonder Woman to the ground. The Flash said, "Don't go near that red bitch, she'll disintegrate you!" Diana kicked Barry off her and said, "But she's killing people! Who else is going to stop her?" "Me," Barry Allen said and took off faster than a speeding bullet. The Flash picked up a sword from a slain orc and zoomed towards the Phoenix, bringing the blade above his head. When he reached Jean, the Flash sliced the blade towards her neck but she somehow grabbed his wrist and lifted him up by the throat.

"You can't kill me!" the Phoenix hissed as she began disintegrating the Flash. Wonder Woman wrapped the Lasso of Truth around Jean's throat and the Phoenix let Barry fall to the ground. The Phoenix threw Wonder Woman a thousand yards away with her telekinetic abilities and the Flash screamed in rage as he leaped into the air and sliced his blade through Jean's throat. The headless Phoenix toppled to the battlefield and the Flash zoomed to Wonder Woman's side. "Are you okay?" he asked and Diana screamed, "Look out behind you!" The Flash spun around and plunged his blade through the sneaky orc's heart. Barry helped the Amazon warrior to her feet and said, "Let's end this together!" The two superheroes attacked Sauron's army with renewed hope.

Ultron led his five hundred million orcs across the Atlantic Ocean after destroying England. The eastern border of the United States had the entire country's army waiting for Ultron's forces to reach the USA. Cyclops led the country's forces and when Ultron's army came into sight he ordered the battleships to fire nukes at the orcs. _BOOM_. Millions of orcs died from the blast, but there were still a lot more and they were almost within striking distance. "Marines, open fire!" Cyclops commanded and bullets riddled tons of orcs, killing many. Half of Ultron's army was dead by the time it reached United States shores, slaughtering its way through Cyclops's army. Ultron snapped a marine's neck and lunged at a soldier with a rocket launcher. The soldier pulled the trigger and a missile struck Ultron, but he seemed unharmed as he ripped the man's head off. Dragons flew above the battlefield, shooting flames at humans and taking out thousands of soldiers. Cyclops shot a dragon from the sky with a white-hot beam of fire and incinerated a thousand orcs by the time all of the United States army was wiped out. "NO!" Cyclops cried as an orc buried its axe in his side and he stumbled to the beautiful grasslands of Mississippi. The battle had waged halfway across the continental US and Cyclops managed to thrust a fallen orc's blade through the attacking orc's chest. He scrambled to his feet only for Ultron to appear out of nowhere and shatter his kneecap before grabbing him by the head. The robot hissed, "I will rule alongside Sauron atop the bones of humanity." The X-Men leader spat in Ultron's face and the evildoer clenched his fist, crushing Cyclops' skull. Ultron released his hold on the dead superhero and Cyclops fell to the ground next to his fallen comrades. Ultron gazed at the one hundred million remaining orcs and boomed, "Conquer this wretched country." The dark army complied, causing havoc in cities and slaying every American in sight.

Thor wearily walked across the bloodwashed battlefield in France, trying to find the Lightsavers. After a while he came across a headless Sif and the god of thunder cried in sadness at the death of his lover. Thor took to the skies as fury overcame his injuries and he soared to Germany, where he found his allies fighting Sauron's army, which was now two billion in number. _At least we killed a lot of those evil creatures_ , Thor thought as he summoned a great storm and struck the dark army below with lightning, killing millions. The superhero plummeted to the ground and landed in the midst of orcs fighting humans. He smashed his hammer through heads and slayed an enumerable amount of trolls before coming across Wolverine. The mutant was killing orcs left and right, cutting off limbs and slicing through necks when he saw Thor and he bellowed, "I thought you dead, my friend!" Thor laughed as he bashed an orc's head inside out. "Nothing can kill me, THE GOD OF THUNDER!" Thor roared as he threw his hammer, knocking out an orc that was sneaking up on Logan. A blast of blue energy struck the ground beneath Thor, flinging him into the clouds. Wolverine slit an alien's throat and gazed up into the sky to find Thor facing Mongol once again.

Harry Potter flung a curse at a group of orcs, causing them to explode and take out a few trolls with them. Hermione bellowed, " _Avada Kedavra_!" and the killing curse struck a Nazgul in the chest. The dark creature shrieked in agony as it died and Hermione flung another curse at a dragon only to have Sauron drop out of the sky and destroy the deadly spell with his armor. Hermione shot a spell at the Dark Lord of Mordor, but he merely backhanded it, diverting the spell towards a German soldier who screamed in pain as it struck him. The lifeless soldier toppled to the battlefield and Hermione screamed in rage as she summoned her broomstick and rode it towards Sauron. When she reached the evildoer, Hermione threw a killing curse at him but Sauron destroyed it with dark energy. Hermione leaped off her broomstick, determined to latch onto Sauron and bring the Lord of the Rings down to his doom. Sauron smiled satanically as he unsheathed his blade and decapitated Hermione with a swift blow to the neck.

Harry froze in shock when he saw Sauron kill his best friend and after he got his bearings the wizard bellowed in rage as multiple curses burst out of his wand and struck the Dark Lord of Mordor. Sauron plummeted to the ground and Harry ran over to the leader of the dark army, readying the Gryffindor Sword. When he reached the crater Sauron's body had made, the wizard searched the hole for any sign of movement. A fist struck the back of Harry's head, sending him tumbling into the center of the crater. Sauron hovered above Harry and hissed, "Your death has arrived." He prepared to slay the wizard when an arrow pierced his wrist, causing Sauron to drop his blade. Green Arrow stood thirty meters away, aiming his bow at Sauron's head.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Oliver bellowed and he let fly an arrow that pierced Sauron's helmet. The Lord of the Rings laughed as he pulled the shaft free from his head and boomed, "Bring it on, puny mortal." Green Arrow lunged towards Sauron while stringing an arrow and he let the projectile fly. Sauron caught the arrow in the palm of his hand and thrust it towards Oliver's heart, but the skilled marksman dodged the sharp arrowhead and snapped the arrow in half with a kick before punching Sauron across the face, sending the Lord of the Rings falling down the crater. As Sauron fell straight towards Harry, the wizard held his sword high. The evil being gasped as the blade slipped through his back and pierced his black heart.

Oliver and Harry cheered, thinking that they were victorious. But Sauron's eyes glowed red and he pulled the Gryffindor sword from his body before stabbing Harry in the heart. "NO! HARRY!" Oliver cried as Sauron tossed the dying hero to the ground and launched into the air, flying away from the battlefield to recuperate from his injuries. Green Arrow rushed to Harry's side and cradled the cold wizard in his arms. "I'm sorry for being a dick," Oliver cried and Harry managed a weak smile. "I didn't deserve her; you did, Oliver. You're the true hero because you gave me the chance to kill Sauron," Harry said. "He's not dead," Oliver whispered and Harry coughed before sputtering, "Then finish him." He stopped breathing. Oliver wiped the tears from his eyes and released Harry's corpse, then glared at a dragon that was burning Germans to smithereens. "I swear on my life I will kill that son of a bitch," Green Arrow said before leaping onto the dragon. He buried an arrow through its back and bellowed, "I am your master now; follow Sauron!" The dragon beat its wings and took to the skies, flying after the Lord of the Rings.

Superman drove a fist into Galactus's face, sending him crashing into a burning building. Clark zoomed after the villain and struck him with full strength. The two opponents streaked across the sky throwing punches and heat vision burst out of Kal-El's eyes, searing through Galactus's head. The cosmic entity grabbed his face screaming in pain as they soared above Europe and plummeted into the center of the battle waging between the dark army and humans. Everyone cleared out of their way as Galactus tossed Superman through several orcs, but the Man of Steel refused to back down. The Kryptonian used super breath to fling Galactus into the air, where the superhero struck him with both fists, throwing Galactus down into his army. The villain landed on his dark army, killing a hundred orcs. Galactus boomed, "THAT'S IT, SUPERMAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He grew to the size of a skyscraper and punched the Man of Steel with a mighty fist, sending him flying across the battlefield.

Buffy was blowing up orcs and aliens when she saw a huge Galactus battling Superman, and she flew her spaceship over to the villain. She opened fire on Galactus, but he didn't seem affected by the plasma bullets and he retaliated by shooting her ship with dark energy. The shuttlecraft caught fire and plummeted towards the ground. Buffy braced herself for the end, but the ship never struck the battlefield. Superman had caught the shuttlecraft and he set it on the ground before flying after Galactus, yearning to defeat the immortal villain. "Thank you, Superman!" Buffy said and she crawled out of her destroyed alien ship. She gazed down at her arm with the missing hand and noticed blood was pouring out of the stump. Blood loss began taking a toll on the vampire slayer, and she collapsed to the ground. A dozen aliens stalked towards her, throwing insults at the wounded hero. They readied plasma rifles and aimed them at Buffy. A blur zoomed in front of the aliens and the next second they collapsed to the ground lifeless. The Flash crouched next to Buffy and said, "Don't worry, I'll get you to a doctor." He scooped the vampire slayer up in his arms and ran faster than lightning across the world. Barry deposited Buffy in a hospital in Australia before taking off towards Germany once again to continue fighting a hopeless battle.

The Asian troops cheered after driving the orcs out of their homeland. General Lane was executing orcs that had survived the battle when he came across Magneto, who had a bullet lodged in his arm. The general prepared to shoot the villain in the head before an invisible force yanked the gun out of his reach. The sidearm clattered to the bloody ground twenty feet away and General Lane gasped in shock as Magneto jumped to his feet. The villain used his magnetic powers to extract the bullet from his arm and he winced in pain as it slid out of his limb. "That really hurt," Magneto said before clenching a fist. General Lane struggled to breathe as he was lifted off his feet and Magneto hissed, "Why do you fight? Every human will perish at the end of this war!" "Hope," Lane managed to say in-between screams of agony. "AAAHH!" Magneto screamed in frustration as he flung the bullet through the general's skull. He let General Lane fall limp to the ground as he shot into the sky, where he lifted all of the Asian soldiers into the air and made them explode in a shower of blood and guts. "Foolish humans!" Magneto boomed and a voice behind him hissed, "Calm down, Erik." Magneto spun around to find Sauron and he immediately bowed before the Lord of the Rings.

Thor smashed his hammer into Mongul's head and the alien retaliated by shooting dark energy at the god of thunder. Thor deflected the deadly energy with his hammer before striking Mongul with a great burst of lightning. Mongul screamed in agony as the lightning stunned him and Thor took the opportunity to tackle the warlord. They crashed to the battlefield a thousand feet below and Thor punched Mongul across the face and kicked him in the chest, making the villain fall to the ground. Thor brought Mjolnir up and was about to bash Mongul's head in when the tyrant used a projection of energy to knock the Asgardian off balance. Mongul scrambled to his feet and stalked over to Thor, who laid on the ground in a daze. "The Age of Sauron is upon us!" the leader of War World bellowed and beat Thor to a bloody pulp. After about a minute of punching the superhero senseless, Mongul gripped Thor's neck and began strangling him. "Death is a mercy compared to witnessing the end of this war," Mongul cooed and death began to overtake the Mighty Avenger. A bat-a-rang spun out of a horde of orcs and buried into Mongul's spine and Batman leaped out of the shadows, latching onto the warlord's back. The Dark Knight dragged a weakened Mongul to the ground and said, "Lights out, motherfucker." Batman slit Mongul's throat with another bat-a-rang, killing him. Bruce rushed to Thor's side and asked, "Are you okay?" The god of thunder put two thumbs up and said, "Thanks for vanquishing that fiend, he always found a way to beat me." "No problem," Batman said, helping Thor get to his feet. "Are you ready for another bout?" Thor asked and Batman responded, "Of course; I'm Batman!" The two superheroes charged into the heat of battle, striving for victory.

Beast slashed an orc in half as Ultron's forces invaded the X-Mansion. Rogue touched an orc and it cried in agony before thumping to the ground dead as Iceman froze trolls. Colossus smashed orcs to death while Storm summoned a tornado, which sucked up thousands of orcs. Ultron walked through the mansion killing every mutant in sight and when he came across Kitty Pryde she became invisible. Ultron thrust his hand forward, piercing the invisible superhero's chest and tearing her heart out. Kitty became visible as she toppled to the floor lifeless and Ultron continued his killing spree. He snapped Professor Xavier's neck and ripped Pyro to pieces before Colossus tackled him to the ground. Ultron hissed in anger as he threw the mutant through several walls before stomping him on his head, killing Colossus. Iceman threw ice at a dragon and the flying beast shot fire out of its mouth, which struck the cold substance. The ice froze the flames and Bobby threw another ball of ice at the powerful creature, freezing the dragon. The ice encased dragon plummeted from the sky and shattered on the courtyard below.

Ultron smirked as he sneaked up on Iceman and was about to snap his neck when I plowed into the villain. We crashed through several buildings before Ultron elbowed me in the face and threw me into an oncoming bus. I grunted in pain when the large vehicle made impact and I managed to propel myself off the windshield before getting seriously injured. I hovered above Ultron, glaring down at the bastard that murdered Elena. "YOU KILLED HER!" I roared and Ultron wore a cunning smile as he spread his robotic arms. "Then kill me," he goaded and all of my built up anger exploded in my mind and I shot Ultron with heat vision. When the dust cleared Ultron stood unharmed by my power and he boomed, "You'll have to do better than that, Dylan!" The villain jumped into the air with a mighty leap and I flew down towards him. When we collided the building next to us exploded in a shower of glass and the shards rained down on us as we crashed to the street below. I pummeled Ultron across the face and pushed him into a gas station before heat vision burst out of my eyes and incinerated the building. The gas station exploded in a storm of flames and I thought Ultron was defeated before he zoomed out of the inferno and struck me with an uppercut. The powerful hit sent me plowing through a dozen cars and I shot up into the air, where I unleashed a torrent of wind. The wind storm swept Ultron up until he was near enough for me to swipe my blade towards his neck.

Ultron ducked under the swing and tackled me through a skyscraper, where we fought until the floor cracked and Ultron fell a hundred stories while I hovered on the same floor. I used super vision to see that he had somehow survived the impact with the ground below and he began jumping his way up towards me. I let gravity take its hold on me and fell straight for Ultron with fists outstretched before me, prepared to end the Age of Ultron. We collided in the center of the skyscraper and the large structure collapsed around us. I wrapped my arms around Ultron's throat and bellowed, "We both go down with this building!" Ultron struggled under my vice-like grip and I braced myself for the end as rubble and debris crumbled around us.

Wonder Woman decapitated an orc with a swift swing of her sword before leaping onto a troll's back, driving her blade through its neck. She pulled her blade free and continued slaying Sauron's forces as Wolverine severed limbs and led human troops against orcs. The Flash zoomed across the battlefield slaying the dark army while Batman killed orcs using martial arts and his weapons. Thor electrocuted orcs and trolls while Superman battled Galactus.

Magneto stared at Sauron and said, "What can I do for you, Master Sauron?" The Lord of the Rings clenched a fist and gazed at the One Ring, which sparkled on his index finger. "Nothing. I'm calling a retreat so that I can reorganize my forces and recuperate with the One Ring's powers," Sauron responded and Magneto gave him a questioning look. "I would not suggest that, the humans will view this retreat as an act of cowardice and they will think themselves victorious," Magneto said. "Good, then they'll be surprised when my army resurfaces and destroys the human race!" Sauron hissed and held his ring aloft. A shaft of light exploded from the ring and shot up into the sky, where everyone on earth could see it. "Retreat, my minions!" Sauron's voice, augmented by the ring's powers, boomed throughout the world.

Wolverine was slicing an orc in half when all of the dark army disappeared in a brilliant flash of light. Meanwhile in the X-Mansion, the X-Men were fighting a losing battle when the dark beings disappeared. Beast spun around in wonder, almost close to death with many wounds scarring his body. "We won," the blue furry mutant said with a smile on his face before his knees gave out from under him and he fell face first to the bloody ground. Iceman stood above Rogue's body mourning her fate as Storm rushed to Beast's side. She rested his head in her arms and Beast whispered, "Protect the surviving mutants." Storm cried as Hank McCoy stopped breathing and Bobby walked over to the superhero, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Storm, we can mourn later. Right now we have to check the mansion for survivors," Iceman said and Storm nodded her head in agreement and they began their search for surviving mutants. There weren't any.

Batman stalked across the battlefield towards Superman, who was lying on the ground with many bruises after Galactus disappeared with the rest of Sauron's army. "I could have ended him if I just had a little more time," Clark said when Bruce reached the superhero and helped him to his feet. "If your fight went on any longer he would have killed you, Superman," Batman responded in a dark tone. "NO! I would have stopped him!" Kal-El bellowed and Batman said, "You are a fool, Clark. Nobody on this world can beat him." "Iron Man did," Superman muttered and the Dark Knight said, "He delayed Galactus's goal of destroying Earth and died in the process; I wouldn't call that winning. How do you intend on stopping a being that eats worlds for breakfast?" Superman sighed before answering, "I'm going to kill him." Batman wore a look of shock and Superman said, "What? You just killed thousands of bad guys! Do not think you can judge me when you're the one who broke his rule of no killing." Batman seethed with rage as he yelled, "This is injustice!" Superman got in his face and boomed, "THIS IS WAR!" At that moment Flash, Wonder Woman, Wolverine, and Thor reached the two iconic superheroes.

"So I'm guessing this whole mess is over?" Flash asked and Thor laughed, "They are cowards to run away in the middle of battle. They knew we were winning!" Wolverine pushed Thor in rage and yelled, "You thought we were winning? Half the human race is dead because of those bloody demons! Even though your race still thrives it doesn't mean humans are expendable!" Thor swung his hammer at Wolverine, clobbering the mutant with an uppercut. The god of thunder boomed, "Most of my people are dead because of my own brother! Do not think I haven't lost anyone in a war." Wolverine charged towards Thor in premature rage with claws extended, hungry for more blood. Wonder Woman uncoiled her lasso and threw it with all her might. The Lasso of Truth wrapped around Wolverine's waist before he could reach Thor and Diana said, "Stop this civil strife! Our true enemy isn't defeated yet!" Flash asked, "What are you talking about? The dark army is gone!" Batman said, "Diana's right. Sauron is amassing his forces for one final battle to defeat us. I had Alfred pinpoint their location and he found them in the plains of Asia recuperating and preparing to take over Earth." "We have to stop them," Superman said and Flash asked, "How are we supposed to accomplish that? There are six of us and billions of them!" "Hope," Superman responded and shot into the air, flying in the direction of Asia. The team followed him towards its impending doom.

I awoke under tons of rubble, aching all over. With a great surge of exertion I heaved the brick and stone off me and looked around for Ultron. "That son of a bitch escaped," I muttered in irritation as I couldn't find any sign of the deadly robot. I punched a hole through the rubble enclosing me in darkness and a ray of sunlight shone through the opening, giving me strength. I used super breath to blow the rest of the rubble that was trapping me away and I glided out of the toppled skyscraper. Scanning the street for any sign of Ultron, I cursed as my eyes fell upon torn bodies of civilians littering the ground. _That was Ultron's doing, and he's going to pay for it_. I rocketed into the sky and flew to the X-Mansion, where I found Storm and Iceman. "Where's everyone else?" I asked; "Dead," Bobby said in a hollow voice. "I'm sorry," I whispered and Storm seethed with rage as she yelled, "We have to find those creatures and send every last one of them to the gates of hell!" "That's fine by me," I said and scooped up Iceman before shooting into the stratosphere with Storm trailing not far behind. My super vision found the dark army on a vast plain in Asia and I bellowed, "I see them, follow me!" We continued making our way towards Asia while the rest of the Light Savers reached the plain where Sauron's forces were amassed.

Green Arrow steered the dragon with a well-placed arrow, which had struck nerve tissue when he pierced his arrowhead through the winged beast's back. When Oliver caught sight of Sauron addressing his troops the billionaire superhero bellowed, "Light that bitch up!" Flames burst from the dragon's mouth and struck Sauron, who was flung to the ground by the force of the blast. "KILL THEM ALL!" Oliver commanded and the dragon complied, letting loose a torrent of hellfire upon the orc army. As fire rained on Sauron's army the Lord of the Rings recovered from the fireball that had struck him by using the One Ring's healing properties. He glared up at Green Arrow riding his dragon and lost his temper. Sauron leaped into the air with a mighty bound and tackled the dragon in midair, dragging the beast along with Green Arrow down to the dark swarm below. Queen notched an arrow and shot the projectile at the Dark Lord of Mordor's head, but Sauron dodged the arrowhead and continued dragging the dragon down before they made impact with the grassy plain. Green Arrow struggled to his feet and gazed in shock at the lifeless dragon before twisting to the side just in time to dodge Sauron's armor-clad fist. The Lord of the Rings stumbled off balance as his punch flew by Oliver's head and Green Arrow took the opportunity to plunge an arrow through Sauron's chest. The evildoer seemed unharmed as he elbowed Oliver in the face and punched him in the gut before lifting him up by the throat. "I don't have a heart, so you can't kill me! Nobody can!" Sauron roared as he raised the struggling archer above his head and slammed him down onto his knee. When Green Arrow's back struck Sauron's knee he screamed in pain and the Lord of the Rings dropped the paralyzed superhero to the ground.

"You're going to send your allies a message from me," Sauron said in a menacing voice and he raised his greatsword above Oliver's neck. Batman and the other Light Savers (including Storm, Iceman, and I) were hiding behind a boulder when we saw Sauron standing above our bloodied friend. "STOP!" Superman yelled as he and the other superheroes came out of hiding and stood facing our biggest threat. Sauron wore a cruel smile when he saw the Light Savers and he lowered his blade. "You didn't think I was going to hurt him, did you?" he asked and the Flash bellowed, "Just let him go and we'll call a truce! We will give you a chance to leave Earth now before there is further bloodshed!" Sauron laughed and asked, "Are you serious? You'll just let us go if I set this green man free?" Batman said, "We promise." The Lord of the Rings seemed to consider Bruce's statement before he hissed, "Liar." In one quick, fluid motion Sauron decapitated Oliver Queen. Time stood still as Green Arrow's head rolled across the ground and the Light Savers screamed, "NOOOOOO!" as we charged towards Sauron and his forces.

I led my team with sword held high and sunlight burst through the storm clouds and shined upon the Light Savers as we clashed with the dark army. I swung my sword in an arc, decapitating a dozen orcs, and swiveled around to plunge my blade through a troll's heart. My eyes searched the battlefield for any sign of Sauron, who I yearned to kill for his evil deeds. I caught sight of him just as a wave of orcs descended upon me and I bellowed in rage as I let loose a beam of heat vision, which incinerated all the foul creatures. I zoomed towards Sauron and thrust my blade forward, intent on slaying the Lord of the Rings. He parried the attack with ease and sliced his own weapon across my chest, but I recovered quickly and punched Sauron with an uppercut, throwing him into the air. I took to the clouds and let gravity take a hold of me as I fell vertically towards Sauron with my blade at the ready. I plummeted into Sauron, plunging my blade through his body, but he was unfazed as he grabbed me by the neck and began beating my face. We crashed to the ground, creating an enormous crater where we continued our epic battle.

Superman was slaughtering orcs with Thor by his side and as the Man of Steel incinerated the evil creatures with heat vision Thor electrocuted every orc in sight. The god of thunder smashed orcs with his hammer while Clark punched through the dark army, killing a million orcs by the minute. Wolverine sliced his claws through any beast in his way and he was dueling a Nazgul when his claws began bending. Logan cried out in pain as the Nazgul stabbed him in the chest and Magneto hovered above the powerful mutant with a cruel smile on his face. "You should join me, Wolverine. We could help mutants thrive in a world without humans!" Magneto boomed and Wolverine spat in his face defiantly. "I will never join you, Erik!" Logan cried and he decapitated the Nazgul in the blink of an eye before leaping towards his nemesis. Magneto raised the palm of his hand and froze Wolverine before he could strike. "You will not survive this battle, beast!" Magneto hissed and he clenched his fist, throwing Wolverine to the ground below.

Storm struck Magneto with a lightning bolt, killing the evil mutant. He plummeted to the battlefield and Storm relished in her victory before assaulting the dark swarm with lightning blasts, tearing orcs and the ground asunder. Flash zoomed across the battlefield slicing orcs in half while Iceman froze the evil creatures. Batman was a blur as he mutilated orcs with his blade and he was about to assassinate a Nazgul when the dark being spun around and thrust his Morgul sword towards the Dark Knight's heart. Batman was barely able to dodge the strike before he decapitated the Nazgul with a swift swing of his blade. He charged back into the fray as Wonder Woman separated orc heads from their bodies. Diana sliced an orc in half before coming across Ultron, who punched her in the face and kneed her gut. The Amazon princess gasped in pain and lunged at Ultron as rage overcame her agony. She tackled the evil robot to the ground and began throttling him before Ultron kicked her in the chest, sending her flying into the air. Ultron shot after her and they continued their battle.

Superman was pummeling a troll when he saw Galactus and the Man of Steel snapped the beast's neck before flying towards his enemy. Kal-El struck Galactus, throwing the cosmic entity into the air where Superman punched him across the face and slammed both his fists into his back. Galactus plummeted to the ground and Superman dropped after him only to get blasted by dark energy. The Last Son of Krypton crashed into the earth and Galactus glided over to the superhero, summoning all of his energy to torture Superman mentally. Images of death and chaos flashed through Clark's mind and he bellowed in anger as he blew Galactus a thousand meters away with super breath. Superman became a blur as he zoomed across the battlefield and bulldozed into his enemy. Galactus gasped in pain as the Man of Steel flew him into a forest, where Superman knocked Galactus into a tree with a powerful fist. The tree split in half and fell towards Galactus, but he caught it in his hands and slugged the tree like a bat across Superman's face. Clark's head lurched to the side as the hit sent him flying into the clouds. Galactus flew after him and slammed into the superhero at the speed of light and both super-powered beings descended towards the battlefield below. They struck the ground and as dust billowed around the area where they had landed the two opponents charged towards each other one last time.

Thor and Storm both hovered above the battlefield killing orcs with lightning blasts. Beneath the two superheroes Wolverine had recovered from his impact with the ground and he continued slaughtering his way across the battlefield. He was in the midst of an orc herd when a sword cleaved through his right arm, separating the limb from his body. The mutant cried out in pain as a billion orcs overcame the one-armed Wolverine. Logan sliced his remaining claws through orc flesh, refusing to back down even in death. Another strike severed his left leg and Wolverine bellowed a war cry similar to the sound of a valiant lion and he thrust his claws through a dozen more orcs before toppling to the ground as an arrow pierced his temple. A third sword strike decapitated Wolverine and the orcs roared in triumph before searching for another enemy to kill.

Wonder Woman lassoed Ultron and pulled the Lasso of Truth with all her might, bringing the evil robot to her sword. She thrust the blade through his metallic chest and he screamed in anger as Wonder Woman pulled out her sword from Ultron's robot body. She swung her blade towards his neck but Ultron ducked under the strike and tackled her to the ground below. When they crashed into a contingent of orcs Princess Diana punched Ultron across the face and threw him through a dozen more orcs, killing them all. The Amazon warrior let out a battle cry as she charged towards Ultron with weapons at the ready. Ultron threw deadly red energy at Wonder Woman and she leaped over the blast before slamming into the robot, thrusting her blade through his throat. A seizure overcame Ultron as the sword pierced the cylinder that controls him and he hissed with his dying breath, "You cannot win without an army, foolish hero!" Diana pulled her blade free of Ultron as his head exploded and he began beeping. She ran away from the villain before he exploded in a brilliant blast of energy, taking out half a billion orcs that were near Ultron.

Sauron parried a strike I attempted and slammed a fist into my ribs, breaking several of them. I bellowed in agony as Sauron backhanded me and kicked my chest, throwing me to the bottom of the crater. I propelled myself into the sky and punched Sauron across the face before elbowing him in the side. The Lord of the Rings sliced a dozen furious cuts on my body and I suffered the wounds as I continued the offensive, using special forms to penetrate my crystalline blade through Sauron's armor. He roared with the sound of a dragon and summoned dark energy, throwing it towards my chest, intent on killing me. I blocked the darkness with my glowing sword and struggled against the powerful energy. Sauron was sweating with concentration as he pushed his dark energy against my blade, but I refused to give up. "Your team is dying as we fight and there is nothing you can do about it!" he bellowed.

"At least they'll take down your army!" I screamed defiantly and Sauron glided towards me, still pelting my sword with dark energy. He bellowed, "You don't even have an army to combat mine." The Dark Lord of Mordor was closing in on me and he smiled cruelly as the One Ring shone dark red on his finger. "Wolverine has fallen and the others will meet his same fate soon enough," he hissed. "NOOOOOO!" I cried and swung my blade against the dark energy with such a force that it bounced off the crystal weapon and struck Sauron in the chest. The energy absorbed into Sauron's body, fueling him with even more power. He smiled darkly and thrust his blade at my heart but I parried the strike and elbowed Sauron across the face before driving my knee up into his ribs. The Lord of the Rings gasped in shock and tackled me to the ground in rage, pinning my sword to the ground as he raised his blade above my neck. Sauron was about to thrust down and end my life when the clouds burst and heavenly light shined upon the battlefield. Everyone gazed up at the opening in the sky, where angels descended towards the battlefield with Captain America in the lead. Iron Man and Hulk were not far behind with Black Widow and Sarah Walker and numerous angels I had fought beside before they perished. A total of a thousand angels landed on the ground facing the orc army.

Taking advantage of the distraction, I shot heat vision into Sauron's face. The Dark Lord of Mordor flung his head back in pain and at that moment the angels charged towards the dark army in a flurry of white light. The two forces clashed in the center of the battlefield and Sauron bellowed madly as he punched me across the face and kicked me in the groin. I recovered quickly and plunged my blade towards his black heart but he parried the sword with his own before stabbing me in the side. Sunlight healed the wound and I swung my blade around in an arc, gouging a deep cut in Sauron's throat. The Lord of the Rings ignored the wound and kicked me in the chest, making me stumble off balance as he swung his sword in a downward strike towards my head. I righted my footing just in time to dodge the dark blade and brought my own blade around to deal a grievous blow to Sauron's gut. The Lord of the Rings sliced his sword towards my chest and I blocked the strike with my blade. The two swords sparked black and white and we continued our duel as the battle raged on around us.

Iceman fought beside Captain America and as he froze a hundred orcs into an ice cube the angel threw his shield, decapitating a thousand orcs. The iconic shield spun back to Cap's hand and the outnumbered angels drove the orcs back. Rand Al'thor wiped orcs out of existence with the Five Powers while Hulk smashed the evil creatures to death. Flash continued his killing spree as Batman wove between orcs, slaying all foul creatures in his path. Thor clobbered orcs with his old pal Iron Man by his side and Storm floated above the battlefield striking the dark army with lightning blasts. Wonder Woman seemed invincible as she killed a thousand orcs by the minute while Black Widow and Sarah used their ninja skills to exterminate orc pests. A billion orcs remained and no angel had died as they continued assaulting Sauron's forces.

Superman pummeled Galactus across the face and in the chest before shooting him with heat vision. Galactus seethed with rage as he grabbed Clark by the cape and threw him out of the stratosphere. As Superman drifted towards space he listened to Earth for the first time since the war began, blotting out the sounds of battle. He noticed with alarm that Lois wasn't making a sound and after a while the cold realization dawned on him that she was dead. Fury overwhelmed Superman and he let gravity drag him towards the battlefield. With the help of super vision Kal-El caught sight of Galactus and dropped from the sky with fists outstretched before him. Superman fell straight towards Galactus as he caught fire and Galactus leaped up towards the Man of Steel in a desperate attempt to win the fight. Superman plowed through Galactus and the villain's blood rained on the opposing armies below as Clark slowed his descent and landed smoothly on the battlefield with Galactus' severed head in the palm of his hands. Superman nonchalantly dropped the head to the bloodwashed plains and took to the sky, shooting heat vision at the dwindling orc army.

Spiderman shot web blasts at orcs, trapping them so that the other angels could strike them down. Iceman was freezing orcs when a dragon engulfed him in flame and a Nazgul leaped off the flying beast's back to land in front of the smoldering mutant. The evil creature thrust its blade through Bobby's heart and he gaped at the Nazgul in shock before slipping into death's embrace. Storm saw the whole thing from above and she screamed in rage as lightning flashed across the sky and struck the Nazgul. The creature exploded and Storm landed beside the lifeless Iceman, cradling him in her arms as she cried a sea of tears. An orc snuck up on her and raised his spear, preparing to kill Storm. Captain America bellowed, "No you don't!" as he bashed the orc's head in with his shield. Steve Rodgers offered Storm his glowing hand and she took it. "He was a brave man. The time to weep for him is later because right now we have a war to win!" Captain America said. Storm nodded her head in understanding and boomed, "Let's finish this!" The Light Savers and angels bellowed a war cry as they attacked the remaining five hundred million orcs with renewed vigor.

Iron Man blasted orcs with repulsor rays while the Thing clobbered his way through the dark forces with the Hulk by his side smashing everything in sight. Mr. Fantastic wrapped himself around a thousand orcs, suffocating them as Invisible Woman killed orcs stealthily. Human Torch flew above the battlefield, his fireballs raining death upon orcs and trolls. Flash snapped an orc's neck and dodged an axe swing before punching a hole through a charging orc's chest. Barry Allen became a blur as he zoomed throughout the battlefield slaying orcs while Princess Diana sliced the dark creatures to pieces. Thor slammed his hammer into oncoming orcs and knocked a troll's head clean off its body. Batman plunged his ninja blade through ten orcs and threw a sticky bomb, which stuck to a dragon twenty meters away. _BOOM_. The explosion wiped out the dragon along with a Nazgul and two hundred orcs. Batman smiled in satisfaction and fought by Captain America's side as a wave of orcs descended upon them. Cap brought up his shield and the Dark Knight swung his sword in an arc, decapitating eighteen orcs. A hundred orcs pressed against Steve's shield and Captain America grunted in exertion as his angel powers granted him the extra strength needed to throw all of the orcs into the air. Thor flew over to his fellow Avenger and electrocuted the hundred orcs in the sky, killing them instantly. The three superheroes rejoined the angel ranks and continued fighting a winning battle against Sauron's forces.

Sauron swung his blade in a semicircle towards my legs and I leaped over the sword before plunging my crystalline blade through his back. The Lord of the Rings grunted in pain as I pulled my sword from his spine and he spun around to punch me across the face and kick me in the chest, sending me toppling to the ground. Sauron kicked me once again to make sure I stayed down and he thrust his black sword down towards my throat, but I rolled to the side and the blade pierced the dirt an inch away from my neck. He prepared to plunge his sword into my heart and I kicked his arm away before jumping to my feet. _Shank_. I gasped in a mixture of shock and pain as Sauron pulled his blade out of my chest. The sword had pierced my heart and I toppled to the ground once again as blood poured out of my wound. I gazed up at the sky, but dark clouds blotted out the sun and I realized death was imminent. Sauron stood above my body and hissed, "Now you die!" He raised his sword above my neck, prepared to end my life.

The tide had turned. The angels and Light Savers were being pushed back by a relentless wave of orcs. A thousand orcs surged around Storm, stabbing and bashing her head inside out. Invisible Woman screamed as orcs pulled her limbs from her body and a Nazgul chopped her head off. The angel disintegrated into a cloud of dust, the wind carrying her remains back to heaven where she could be revived again as an angel. Invisible Woman was out of the fight. Sarah tried shooting all of the orcs around her, but a stray one tackled the spy to the ground and ripped her heart out. She disintegrated into dust as Rand Al'thor was decapitated and a dragon disintegrated Thing with a large fireball, which took out fifty other angels. Flash dodged a sword thrust and ducked under a wild axe swing before an orc stabbed him through the back. Barry slumped to the ground in pain and the orc brought his blade up for one final strike when the Hulk grabbed the creature and tore him in half. The giant green superhero helped Flash to his feet and they charged the orcs once again.

Captain America blocked a sword strike with his shield and a group of orcs assaulted him from behind before disintegrating into smoldering lumps as Superman shot heat vision from the sky. The Man of Steel landed in front of Captain America and said, "Don't lose lope, brave soldier!" Superman faced the remaining hundred million orcs and let loose a wind storm with his super breath. The entire dark army was thrown back by the wind and Green Arrow along with Hawkeye shot arrow after arrow at the orcs while Iron Man shot his proton gun, taking out ten million orcs. Black Widow leaped off of Cap's shield to fire bullets from her twin pistols at the orcs, killing a hundred of them before she landed smoothly near my position. Natasha saw me lying on the ground with Sauron about to kill me and she screamed, "DYLAN!" as bullets soared from her guns and pierced Sauron's armor.

The Lord of the Rings hissed evilly as he charged towards Black Widow but Superman flew out of the dark swarm of orcs and slammed into Sauron at the speed of sound. "You dare to hurt my son!" Kal-El bellowed as he pummeled the Dark Lord of Mordor and they crashed to the ground seventy meters away. Sauron got to his feet and punched Superman with the strength of Hulk, throwing him fifty meters away. Sauron prepared to go after him when the ground beneath his feet exploded and he was flung into the air by the force of the blast. He crashed to the ground near Batman, who swung his blade towards Sauron's throat. Sauron grabbed the ninja sword with his bare hand and threw it aside. The Dark Lord of Mordor grabbed Batman by the neck and lifted the Dark Knight into the air before stabbing him multiple times through the heart. Sauron dropped the lifeless Bruce Wayne to the corpse strewn battlefield and flew above the two warring armies. "Give up, angels! You are outnumbered!" Superman flew up into the sky to face him and the Man of Tomorrow boomed, "But we're not outmatched!" Thor joined Superman and the two superheroes attacked Sauron.

Natasha cupped my face in her glowing hands and I gazed up into my angel wife's eyes. "You're so beautiful," I whispered and death was about to overcome me when Black Widow raised her arms to the sky, creating a hole in the dark clouds. A shaft of sunlight burst through the hole and shined upon me, healing my body and fueling my powers. I got to my feet and embraced Natasha in my arms. "I missed you so much!" I cried and Natasha whispered, "I missed you as well, my love. But you should know I cannot stay in the land of the living. After this war all of us have to return to heaven." "I know," I whispered, wiping tears from my eyes and letting go of Natasha. "I have to end this," I said in a determined voice and waved goodbye before shooting into the sky, where three super powered beings fought a climactic battle.

Wonder Woman severed a dozen orc heads and thrust her blade through an orc sneaking up on Hawkeye. He thanked her before shooting arrows into orc eyes while Iron Man shot another blast from his proton gun, wiping out five million orcs. Hulk smashed while Mr. Fantastic stretched around orcs, trapping them so that other angels could slay the evil creatures. Flash tapped deep into the speed force, killing ten million orcs in the blink of an eye before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion. Green Arrow stood above Flash shooting arrows at stray orcs, protecting the speedster. Human Torch shot flames at orcs, taking out thousands by the minute. A formation of a hundred angels stood facing the remaining orcs and shone in a blinding white light. The orcs shaded their eyes and screeched in fear of the light, giving the other angels the opportunity to wipe them all out.

Superman punched Sauron, sending the villain flying towards Thor, who slammed his hammer into Sauron's head. The Lord of the Rings fell towards the ground and I flew up towards him and with sword held high I sliced him completely in half. I gazed down at my bloody hands in amazement at what I just did and the surviving Light Savers and angels bellowed, "YAAAAA! VICTORY! WE WON! YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I embraced my dad and Thor in a big hug and Superman said, "I am so proud of you. You have proven yourself worthy as leader of the Light Savers and the human race!" The three of us landed on the ground and embraced the angels and our teammates in celebration of our victory. After saying our goodbyes Captain America saluted the Light Savers and all of the angels ascended to heaven.

Chapter 9 Peace

I faced the surviving Light Savers: Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Thor. "We lost a lot of team members today, but we will not forget them. To honor their memory we will grow in number to better protect Earth and the universe," I said. The Light Savers nodded in agreement and I asked, "Do any of you know if Buffy is still alive?" Flash immediately responded, "She was injured during the battle, so I took her to a hospital in Australia." He grunted in pain as he struggled to stay on his feet and I said, "It looks like you need to recuperate in a hospital as well, Barry. The others can take you to one now, I have something to do." My team nodded in agreement and took off to a hospital while I flew towards a hotel in England, where I had left Gwen Stacy. When I entered the lobby Gwen embraced me in happiness and I kissed her passionately. "Is it over?" she asked and I said, "Yes; we won."

6 Months Later...

Chapter 10 the Light Savers

I stood in the new Light Savers headquarters, admiring the view of the Grand Canyon. _Nevada's a good location for the Light Savers to stay_ , I thought. I turned around to face my team, consisting of Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Buffy, and Gwen. Thor had gone back to Asgard a week after the battle to help his mom rule and rebuild his army. I had trained Gwen over the course of six months to become a trained ninja after she insisted that she should join the Light Savers. "I know we are few in number, but new recruits will be welcomed into the team. It's only a matter of time before more heroes join us and until then we have a universe to protect!" I said. The Light Savers cheered and I smiled. It was going to be a good life.

The End

The Epic World series to conclude with the epic, heartbreaking finale Civil War


End file.
